


Chatroom closed.

by Viktor__Nikiforov (orphan_account)



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Daddy Kink, F/M, Funny Antics, Hanahaki Disease, Jealous, Light BDSM, Pet Play, Yandere, cry little children CRYYYYYY, fluffy fluff, smut smut smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-08-19 23:10:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 22,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8227961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Viktor__Nikiforov
Summary: a collection of oneshots from our lovely friends after the chatroom closes





	1. A day in Jumins office.

**Author's Note:**

>  
> 
> /// this has pet play and light bdsm in it. if you're not into that or it makes you uncomfortable, please don't read this. Also, i wont have anyone trying to attack me or any of the fandom for this being "abuse" or anything along those lines. MC did consent and honestly, if people out there can not believe in aliens, then i can have my hot daddy dom jumin han.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MC pays jumin a visit at the office. 
> 
>  
> 
> || light bdsm,

You knew you were treading on a very thin line. This was all very new, so very different, and you had no clue how you would react. – You’ve never played outside of the house. Jumin just barely brought you to play outside of the bedroom. This was a very big step for your relationship.  
On the outside, that was exactly what it was. A normal, healthy relationship. And that’s what it was in your mind, as in his mind. But it was decided to leave it at that, because people on the outside wouldn’t understand. They’d never understand.

Once driver Kim had gotten you past security and steered you in the right direction as to where his office was, he took his leave. It must had been his lunch soon, as all the other employees. He didn’t want you leave, he was under strict order from Jumin that whenever you were out, keep close so nothing would happen. – He just worried too much. You assured him that you would let Jumin know that you escorted him away.

Jumin’s office was on the top floor. It was big and full of glass windows and overlooked a small waiting area by the elevators. At the desk in the area is where Jaehee sat, her fingers flying away at a laptop. Jaehee looked exhausted, as normal and appeared to be running off caffeine. No matter how many times you or any of your friends had told her about that bad habit, she’d ignore you. – Jumin still worked her to the bone.  
“oh, you came today? Mr. Han didn’t tell me you’d be in.” Then she gave her

classic sigh that she always did when she spoke of her job with Jumin. It was funny sometimes. And expected.

“I came as a surprise” You said, and glanced in the direction of the big glass office doors. Jumin was inside, his face buried under a stack of papers and glancing every so often at a computer. His phone sat at the top of the desk. You wondered if that was there, waiting for your reply. – He had sent you two text messages since you left the penthouse, and one phone call. – Jumin would call and text multiple times a day now. You made his day less stressful. It brought a smile to your face to think about that. And a shiver down your spine to know he’d be upset that you hadn’t replied right away.

“Oh, I see. – Ah. That is quite romantic, but unprofessional, it’s the end of the quarter and the department is going through their audit. Everyone is quite busy, especially Mr. Han.” She sighed, and slid her hand over a stack of manila folders that had piled on her desk.

“oh I see..” that is why he was stuck at the office and more tired than normal lately. You let out a breath. “ah, but I’ve already sent driver Kim away for lunch.. I wouldn’t want to disturb his meal.”

“oh yes” Jaehee nodded, and slid off her glasses to rub her eyes. “And Mr. Han would be unhappy if you went back on your own. We’ve all noticed, he’s quite protective.. Ah, what to do?”

“Oh? What’s this?” This was Jumin’s voice. You looked up to find him standing in the doorway to his office, leaning his slim body against the frame. Every hair on his head was in place, his skin looked soft and smooth as normal. Not a single wrinkle in his perfectly ironed suit, despite it being on his body for half the day. Jumin Han still beamed perfection and sparkled in your eyes. “Did we have plans to meet today?”

You pulled a small grin on your face. You clasped your hands behind your back. “I came because I wanted to surprise you. You’ve been so stressed recently, I wanted to make your day a little better”

You had hoped that your words soared through his chest, and not upset him for interrupting his work. A soft grin placed over his lips as he nodded. “ah, I must have been a saint in my past life, to have such a beautiful girl come and make my day better.” Your words had worked.

“Sir?” Jaehee had spoken up, a bit uncomfortable for her it must had been.

“oh, - you can go to lunch today. Take an hour and a half. And make sure you lock the office on your way out.”

Now Jaehee looked suspicious. It was more of a cross of suspicion and confusion. Jaehee was one of the people who were not aware of the type of relationship you had. She didn’t know of how you had loved knowing you were owned, and how under the pastel pink top you had on, you were wearing the black leather collar Jumin had chosen for you.

“That will be all, Assistant Kang.” He then put his warm gaze back on me and slid his fingers around my wrist, lightly wrapping his fingers around it and leading me in the direction of his office. “Come”

This was your first time in his office. You only had been to his building that one time, it was quite luxurious and big. It brought a smile to your face knowing he was letting you into this side of his life, also.

He closed the door to his office behind you, and let your wrist go. He drew back the curtains that covered the glass that overlooked the rest of the floor.

“My beautiful princess was worried about me. Have I been different lately? Busy?” he asked, and loosened his tie some. He looked much more relaxed now that you were there.

“A little bit, I don’t want you to overwork yourself.” You said to him, playing with the edges of your sleeves.

“Ah, I promise. I have to stay healthy to take care of my princess.” He nodded, and slid his smooth hands over your arms, one moving up to slide over neck, tracing over the collar that sat around it, a wicked smile creeping over his lips now. “Tell me, did you come on your own, love?”  
Your head shook, and you lifted your head up to gaze into his eyes. “No.. Driver Kim took me and walked me into the building. I told him to go for lunch, though.”  
He nodded at this, and pressed a kiss to the side of your neck. He knew every spot on your body that made you weak. He also knew that he had that power over you. “Ah, you’re such a good girl. I was quite surprised that you came, though. But I have to say, I wasn’t too happy that you didn’t answer. I was quite ready to come right home to make sure nothing had happened.” A slight chuckle came after this.

Your head fell to your feet. “I’m sorry, daddy. I wanted to surprise you..”

A smile came over his face, and you felt him press his face into your hair, like he loved to do. “Ah, I’m sure we can find a way to make up for it..” He mumbled, then slid his long fingers under your chin and lifted it up. His warm lips moved down and pressed against yours, slowly moving against yours. Every kiss with Jumin was different. Some were quick, but sensual. Others were deep and possessive. This kiss was deep and loving. It was one that made you weak in the knees and fall for him all over again.

He led you over to the window that overlooked the city. It was a tall building that overlooked the city and towered over it. It reminded you of how much power you had and how the world was at his fingertips.

“This view is beautiful. It’s much more beautiful than the one at home.” You had mumbled without realizing what you were saying. There was a light in your eyes that you couldn’t explain. You were looking down at the rest of the world. It made you see just how little the world was from the top.

“Ah, shall we move somewhere higher?” He whispered in your ear and pressed you against the window, his chin resting on your shoulder.  
You turned your head, shooting him a questioning look. But he stopped you, forcing you to look down still.

“We can go anywhere you want, where does my princess want to be?” You knew you couldn’t go anywhere. But you still loved that he would give you anything. – just as long as you stayed by his side.

“Here with you” You said, as his hand slid down your sides, curling his fingers over your hips.

“Ah, my kitten asks for so little.” He moved his fingers, fumbling with the button to your pants, his lips moving up your neck, nibbling against your skin. His next hand moved to your shirt, lifting it some, and looked down at your hips. – Smooth pale skin. All of his marks had gone. “oh my, your marks have gone away.” You could feel him frowning against your skin. “Ah, no. This wont due at all.”

He slid his fingers down, sliding his hands down to lower your pants, his other hand still resting on your hips, gripping against your hipbones, a little harder than before.  
“o-oh.. b-but, in front of the window?”

He didn’t respond for a minute. He didn’t make any move on his hands, or to remove them either. But then he gave a slight chuckle, and bit against your neck again, flicking his tongue against the skin he had caught in between his teeth. “It is highly unlikely anyone can see.. But, if it happens they do see.. it would be quite bothersome for them to see what’s mine.” His eyes turned cold as he looked down at the rest of the world.

He led you to his desk and opened a drawer, moving things around until he pulled out a lilac ribbon. One that was similar to the one you had at home that sat in the nightstand.  
“Will my kitten undress for me?” he asked in a gentle manner, and sat in his tall leather chair. – not before he unbuckled his belt, though.

His words shot a shiver down your body, and brought a blush across your cheeks. You followed, and nodded, sliding your shirt over your head, and folding it up and set it near his coat. Next you did the same to your pants, sliding your panties down with them, folding them up neatly. You knew how much Jumin hates messes. The last item you added to the list was your bra, that was light pink and had a bow in the middle.

“Ah, you’re so beautiful, kitten. Come here now.” He lifted his pointer finger to call you over. Only in your collar that always sat on your neck, you moved over to him, and stood before him, your cheeks hot and your fingers clampsed together. “You listen so nicely. Ah, you make me so happy, all mine. Every part of you is mine. – Oh, that makes me so happy. Hands.” He instructed next, and held out the ribbon.

You obediently gave him your hands and he tied the ribbons up perfectly, as he did many times before. He made it tight and firm. Today, your arms were tied in the front. Once he finished, he gave you a smile, and leaned in to kiss your lips again. He grabbed ahold of your hips and pulled you to him again, his fingers digging into your skin slowly.  
“Ah, look at how turned on you’ve made me.” He whispered, as he pulled you on to p of him. You were straddling his waist now, as his grip on you got tighter, and his eyes lit up more. “Ah is my kitten wet, too?” He slid one hand down between your legs, two fingers slid over your clit, and it brought a wild smirk on his lips now. “oh, yes she is. We can’t leave her in this state.”

He brought two fingers and rubbed them over your folds as you let out a gasp, and his lips immediately crushed on yours with a hard kiss. We have to be quiet. Perhaps I should tie your mouth too..” he mumbled against your lips. “what does my princess think?” As he said this, he slid one finger inside of you without a warning, it sent a sensation through your body, and you couldn’t help but let a moan fall from your lips. He chuckled again. “I suppose that answers it. Ah, kitten, it’s bad not to answer.”  
He brought one hand up and reached for his tie, unfolding it and tied it over your mouth, you quickly bit down on it. It was one you had chosen for him. It was deep blue and matched todays stripes on his shirt. He grinned at the sight in front of him. He must have liked it in this way, instead of around his neck.

“Oh, look at you. Ah, I can’t help myself.” He mumbled, and adjusted himself. He slid his hands down to your ass, gripping over it as he moved you over him. “Ah, I wanted to take my time with you, too..” he said in a quiet, yet husky voice. His head dipped and bit down against your collarbone.

He moved, and thrusted up, and in one quick movement he was inside you. – it took everything you had not to yell out his name, just like at home. Your tied hands moved, and your arms wrapped around his shoulders and gripped against his skin.

He dragged his fingers down your back slowly, clawing into your skin. He started to move faster inside you, and it felt as if your insides were going to explode. Your hands were balled up in fists behind his head as you moved right back along with him, giving in to his every movement and every desire. He moved fast, and grunted as he shoved himself inside each time.

He cursed under his breath as he slowed himself down. His hair was out of order and un kept. It was the only time you had seen him un kept outside of the penthouse. It brought a smile on, knowing that you were the only one who would ever see that. You lifted your hips some, and moved with him. “ah..my kitten is turning me into a beast.” He grunted, his fingers gripping against your ass again, holding your cheeks tightly in his hands as he moved inside you again.

A surge shot through your body. A surge of pleasure mixed with pain. Your back arched, and you bit down on his tie again, to keep from yelling out. “you can’t cum, princess.” He hissed as he quickly brought his lips to the side of your face, biting against your earlobe and lifted your arms, and pulled you off him. “we can’t have anything get dirty, can we?”

You had whined when he pulled off and lifted you up. You were weak on your feet and your clit was throbbing between your legs. The smirk that played on his lips reminded you that he knew exactly how you felt right now, and he was loving every moment of it.

He turned you and opened your legs wide, pressing you over his desk. – your top half pressed over various papers and books that were spread across it. He didn’t waste any time to shove right back inside you, this time with more force and held a hand in the back of your hair, gripping against it. This wasn’t gentle or sensual. Now it was pleasure and playing the game.

With every thrust he shoved inside you, a curse fell off his lips and your hips shoved against the corner of the desk, you were sure to have the bruises back. – You moaned through the tie, a muffled grunt filling the room. A thrill shot down your spine, as you came, and closed your eyes tightly.  
With one more hard thrust, he shot himself inside you, and stayed like that for a few moments, breathing heavily. His warm hand then smoothed down your body, surely sliding his fingers over the new marks that covered your body.

He pulled out, and let go of you. – Your knees had given up, and you slid to the floor, looking up at him as he fell in his chair.

“Ah.. it seems we made quite a mess anyway..” he breathed deeply and slid one hand through his hair slowly. “I will call Driver Kim and tell him you’ll stay here with me today..” He mumbled, and reached out to scoot his chair closer, moving his brief case from under the desk, making room in the little cubby inside the desk. “A good pet should stay just how she is.”

Several hours later, Jaehee had come into the office, nagging Jumin to sign a set of documents. But did not leave before asking. “But, Mr. Han.. what happened to your tie?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i-it's not like i have the daddy kink, or anything... 
> 
> hey, send me prompts for future chapters?? either here or juminshands on tumblr


	2. chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:  
> Hong-jae-eun.tumblr.com// Haunted house prompt where MC gets scared easily and is on the verge of tears so Jumin tries everything that he can to calm her down (since hes not scared of fake ghosts n stuff, hehe.) The reason for them going into the haunted house is cuz they lost a bet of Seven ~ ((follow her))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no smut this time, sorry my kinky friends.

Prompt:  
Hong-jae-eun.tumblr.com// Haunted house prompt where MC gets scared easily and is on the verge of tears so Jumin tries everything that he can to calm her down (since hes not scared of fake ghosts n stuff, hehe.) The reason for them going into the haunted house is cuz they lost a bet of Seven ~ ((follow her))

\------------

  
Jumin Han could think of a hundred dozen things he would rather be doing. More than half of those thoughts had to do with his princess in their shared bed. And in most situations he would very much love hearing her screams and her fragile fingers clinging to his clothes. – But not in this way, not when those screams and hiding was full of fear and terror.

  
Ah, he could kill Seven. He grumbled for the umpteenth time as they turned the corner to the maze and yet another ghost jump scare popped out at them and she didn’t fail to jump once again, gripping a little too tightly on his arm. – He was sure his skin was turning another shade of white from her grip over him.  
But where did this strength come from.

“Ah, lovely, It’s not real, it’s okay..” He tried his best to sooth her as they kept moving. He had one arm wrapped around her shoulders and the other gripping onto her hand, steering her more into the maze.

“no no no. How are you so calm. Soon Regan from the exorcist will come crawling backwards from down the hall, just you wa-AHH!” she jumped again and moved behind Jumin. – Another fake oversized spider fell down from the roof. His princess spat out curses he had never even heard before.

“Ah, dear. It’s not real. It’s almost over. Sh.” He sighed, and tried to coax her into moving again. – He knew he should not have come tonight, bet or not. He cursed himself, him and his big mouth.

It began when seven placed a bet. – It seemed simple enough at the time. “20 minutes. Sit in this room for 20 minutes and leave your phone down and don’t call or message your princess, or even mention her for 20 minutes, and if you can, then I will change the icon for our app to ellie.”  
At first it was absurd. Why did he want the second most important being’s face broadcasted everywhere, even if it would get her great publicity, and really only they would really

see it..  
But then he mentioned just how much it would tick off Zen. It brought a slight smirk to his lips. – he could hear Zen shouting at his phone from his office. – But then he realized

what the bet really was.  
“I am at work everyday away from her, surely I don’t contact her once every twenty minutes.” He spat at Seven. – and realized he was making this argument as he was sending her a text at that very moment. “Fine. Fine. But you must also change the notification tone of the chat to her meowing. That will be a very pleasant thing to look forward to

everyday.”  
And with that they sat at the park and spoke over the next party arrangements. – five minutes it took for her text tone to come in, and his hand shot for it in a heartbeat.  
He lasted five minutes. His punishment was to go to the haunted maze that Friday that seven found online. It was at the maze he found a new found love for the calm of his office and away from jump scares at every corner.

“oh sweet mother of—WHY” she screamed again, and fell to her feet, covering her small face in her knees. – At the end there was a hologram of a little girl who had a centipede crawling out of her eye and children’s music to follow her. – Whoever had made this maze had a real dedication.

“oh, love. It’s okay. It’s not real.”

She was whining now. It was loud and positively heartbreaking.

“B-But she just appeared.. the same girl from the beginning..” she cried out, but shot out in a second. “maybe we have to save her! Talk to her and send her to the afterlife..” She had a look of triumph on her face and pride. – it twisted his soul.

“Have you been watching a lot of movies lately..” He mumbled, and slid his arms around her shoulders again. “it’s impossible to do that, love. It’s just a projection from a computer, don’t you see?” Jumin reached his arm out and swatted at whatever would pop up now.

This was a new experience for him, as well. Normally his loving princess was a smart and logical girl. His lips twitched with pain to see her fear cloud her judgement.

“A projection?” She questioned, and raised her head. Her lower lip was quivering and her eyes were pink and glossy. – The haunted maze was making his princess cry.

“Yes, love.” He told her, and reached out to rub his hands over her cheeks. “it’s not real. It’s someone controlling it, someone with a morbid sense of humor.” Someone that reminded him of a certain hyperactive carrot.

Right then, loud bangs came from the walls, as if someone were screaming and banging against the walls. It sent his love right back into a fit, and hid her face in her knees again. Just as he was on the verge of breakthrough with her.

“ah, what to do..” he questioned, and thought to what the hero would to, and it sparked an idea. – oh. OH. “Shall I save you, then?” he asked, and pulled a gentle smile on his face. This made her look up. “I promised to always protect you, as I do recall?”

Her whimpers seemed to simmer down, as she brought her head up.

“Save me?” She questioned and wiped over her eyes.

“Save you.” He nodded, and leaned in to press a kiss to her forever. – He had remembered this from one of the dramas she loved. – he would be her hero. “I’ll be your hero, I must protect my princess”

Even thought the darkness of the room and the back lights, he could see her face soften and fall into him. He saw that small smile creep over her lips and the smallest sniffle.  
He turned around in front of her and keeled down. He looked back at her and smiled. “get on my back and let your hero save you” He said, and nodded to her. – He listened to a few more shouts and she quickly got on his back. “hold on tight.”

He just about ran the rest of the way though the maze and ended up kicking at fake webs blocking off the exit. – he took his princess home and instead of their normal steamy night she cuddled close to his side all night, and didn’t leave it once or protest. – It made part of his soul soar and want her to be this clingy a bit more.  
The next afternoon, Jumin got into the office and barely registered what Jaehee was saying to him, when he found a package on his desk.

“What is this?” he questioned, stopping her mid-sentence. Something about a meeting or whatever. “When did this get here?”

“I just told you. Luciel sent it over this morning. He said to make sure you receive it.. I literally just explained this to you..”

He waved her off and went to the package. It was small and had a sticky note attached to it.

‘let’s bet again’

Inside the package was a DVD of their progress of the maze and Jumin felt a strong need to cause physical harm to this damn hacker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahh im sorry it's relatively shorter. forgive me??  
> and it's third person again. 
> 
> send me more prompts, and you can also send them in other ships, i'm planning on writing a seven one next time, and i have some ideas for our other friends. ~ 
> 
> i hope your monday tomorrow doesn't suck as much as it normally would.  
> remember to follow my blog over at juminshands on tumblr.
> 
> ALSO. i finished jumins good end today and HELLO SAP DADDY. i read alot about it being kind of boring? but i thought it was adorable. jumin isnt embarrassed to say sappy things with a str8 face and no blushies, it maes me happ. ok thats all


	3. never gonna give you up.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> im dying to read a fic where, during seven’s route, MC decided to-and successfully- rickrolls this meme lord (you decide how MC does that lol) and eventhough its usually a joke, I’d like MC to tell Seven they actually mean the lyrics and Seven believes his heart is gonna burst out of his chest, However, reset theory time {{w h y}} and while they flirt with/choose the other RFA members’ routes, Seven, In the darkness of his room, as tears blur his phone screen, listens to his infamous song. [please give us all the feels lmao]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> did someone order some angst????

Prompt: il0vedaydreaming.tumblr.com ;; im dying to read a fic where, during seven’s route, MC decided to-and successfully- rickrolls this meme lord (you decide how MC does that lol) and eventhough its usually a joke, I’d like MC to tell Seven they actually mean the lyrics and Seven believes his heart is gonna burst out of his chest, However, reset theory time {{w h y}} and while they flirt with/choose the other RFA members’ routes, Seven, In the darkness of his room, as tears blur his phone screen, listens to his infamous song. [please give us all the feels lmao] first of all, hello satan. Second of all, RUDE. Third of all, **I LOVE this**.

***KEY*** 

**MC**

_**zen** _

**707**

__TEXTMESSAGE_

 

XXXX

  
Luciels eyes stung from his work. – He lifted his glasses up and rubbed over his eyes. He turned his eyes over to the other screen that sat in his office. It was the CCTV that he had set up since returning home. Everything was calm. – He didn’t think it could be this calm, after everything that happened. Everything that all three of them had gone through. He couldn’t help but pull a smile on his lips.

  
Both Saeran and __ sat on the living room, eyes both poured deep within the TV, a drama they both were into. He let out a breath and rested his cheek on his hands, then pushed off and spun around in his swivel chair. How did such a good thing happen to him? – it didn’t happen normally. He had gotten everything he had wanted. For the first time in his life he had gotten the two most important things.

He was brought back to reality when his phone chimed and lit up from it’s spot on the charger. He made a face at it, and couldn’t think of who it would be. Maybe Yoosung slacking off in class again. He shook his head and grabbed his phone. – It wasn’t him, though. It was.. his girlfriend?  
He darted his eyes back to the CCTV screen. She had moved and brought her legs up, resting her chin on her small knees, holding her phone in her hands.

“is that girl really texting from the next room..” he mumbled, but still quickly opened the text.

__So… you like me right.._

That’s all it said. He shot a face at his screen then at the CCTV again, now his brother was half laying off the couch, staring into the TV and she was in the same position, moving her thumbs over his phone.

Was she sick? Did she forget him confessing? – surely not, she was in his home. She was by his side. They were in love.

 __Are you sick? Of course????_ He quickly replied and pushed his glasses back on his face.  
Her reply came not two seconds later.

__I know..but.. do you, like me like me???_

  
His hands rubbed together as he studied the text again. She was sick right? He needed to find a good doctor. – but she texted again.

 __I wanted to find a way to express how I feel about you, and I wanted to make sure you like me like me._  
He replied with a confused face emoji. He stared in the screen again at her, she had the smallest smirk playing over her lips. – what was she playing at?

__New media available. Download now?_

He made a face at the file she had sent to him. – it wasn’t named, and was a collection of numbers. He didn’t think it was anything dangerous. – he downloaded the file and turned the volume up on his phone as he waited for it. – Then it began.

_Never gonna give you up_  
_Never gonna let you down_  
_Never gonna run around and desert you._  
_Never gonna make you cry_  
_Never gonna say goodbye_  
_Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you._

He screamed out loud and fell off the back of his chair. Never never had he ever managed to get rick roll’d. – his face was red as he laid on the floor laughing.  
God, he was going to keep her forever. A small knock came to the door of his office and it opened. She stepped inside and looked down at him.

“you’re evil.”

She laughed, a laughter that filled him with sunshine. He reached down for her, and she came and laid on his chest.

“Did I do good?” she asked as he slid his long fingers over her hair. “It’s a joke, but it’s all true, you know? I will never give you up.”

He was sure his face turned a different shade of red and he squeezed her waist tightly.

God, he was keeping her forever. No one else would ever have her.

He also wasn’t getting any work done today.

~~RESET~~

 **> AH~ Hi lovely Zen!!**  
Luciel had to take a deep breath as he sat in the chatroom and watched them. – he had to set his phone on his desk because since she had got into his APP he had broken three phones and one computer monitors.

This was wrong. This was wrong. This was wrong. This was all wrong. – It wasn’t supposed to be like this. She was supposed to be there with him. Right in Luciels care and holding onto him.

**> But zen, isn’t 707 here too?**

She was supposed to be calling him Saeyoung and sitting in between his legs while he worked.

It was so wrong. Everything about this was so wrong.

“shit” he breathed out, and crushed his fist against the desk again.

**> Haha. I am here.**

**> Im supposed to be working**

**> Oops ><**

 

_**> ah, so careless~** _

_**> if you have time to break from work, find the hacker!!** _

_**> Keep my darling safe** _

His jaw clenched when he read the messages. He was keeping her safe. – It was all he could do for her now. – watch her. He laid his head down on his hands for a second. His

headache was too real, to big.  
This wasn’t fair. This life was beyond fair.

“im suddenly living a tragedy again” He mumbled to himself, as he looked at his phone again.

**> it’s okay, Zenny, you can protect me~**

Now he wanted to run to her and scream. This was all so wrong. He had his happily ever after. He had it.

He never wanted to hurt someone out of pure jealousy much more than he did now.

**> I have the situation under control~**

**> Make sure to tell me if ANYTHING happens ok?**

 

**> Okay, thank you for all your hard work.**

 

He wanted to run to that apartment right now and scream at her. – of course.

He’d protect her. He’s the only one who could protect her. Not Zen. Only him. – He would keep her safe. He would. He HAD to keep her safe.

**> ^^ good good.**

**> I’m much more motivated.**

**> I’ll talk to you next time**

 

**> Laterz.**

He held his breath for a moment. – A casual goodbye. A simple farewell. – Zen would get the meaningful goodbye. – The grip he had on his phone was way too tight.

 

 **> Laterz**.

 

He logged off in a second. – He needed to distant himself from the chatroom. He needed to throw himself into work.. he had to find the hacker.  
He threw his head down on the desk and banged his head against the surface. He looked over at the separate monitor that overlooked Rika’s apartment. – she was there. She was safe.

She was happy? He took his glasses off and closed his eyes. Couldn’t he just have a little break.

He opened his eyes to find his phone blinking again. – Just a text from Yoosung.

__i found the perfect song for the background music for the app!!_  
__ download attachment?_

Luciel sighed, and downloaded the attachment. Maybe it would distract him from his breaking heart?

_Never gonna give you up_  
_Never gonna let you down_  
_Never gonna run around and desert you._  
_Never gonna make you cry_  
_Never gonna say goodbye_  
_Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you._

He couldn’t see his phone by the time the song ended. He didn’t see what Yoosung said in the next message. He couldn’t see anything, because for the first time he broke

down. Tears spilled out of his eyes and he couldn’t move. He couldn’t stop crying, and every part of him hurt. – The tears were spilling over his phone as the song went on.

This wasn’t fair. This wasn’t fair!

“Did I do something to you??” he kicked out of the chair and screamed at the empty room. – No one else was there. No one else would be there. – It was only him. Again, he didn’t have his love. He didn’t have his brother.  
He was all alone.

“Did I sin too much? Was I a murderer in my past life? Why? Why? Why? What did I do to deserve this type of life? Why can’t I just have one thing?”

He raised his foot and kicked the chair out of the way, and everything that was in his range got the other end of his fit. He shoved his body against his computer scream, pushing it to the floor. Kicking against the computer tower and tearing the plugs from the walls. By the end, he was on his side on the floor. His hands were throbbing and the bottoms of his feet were aching.  
His breathing calmed down, and he reached for his phone. He shoved his swollen hand over his eyes and opened the RFA app and opened the chatroom.

**> 7, are you still awake? I cant sleep. I hope your night is going better..**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did i do good?? are you guys crying? i am.  
> thank you for the satanic prompt. 
> 
> chapter 4 will be smut to make up for making you sad. 
> 
> send more my lovely fans. ~


	4. hormones.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MC and 707 get a little suprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i said id' write smut to cheer everyone up from the pain of the last chapter and my fingers wrote this instead =_=

Things had been a little…odd lately. 

Was this what married life was? – increasingly big personality changes in the blink of an eye? – No that was different. They lived together before they got married. He wouldn’t let her or his brother live anywhere where his arms could not touch. But no no no. No, lately she had been different. – this wasn’t her. 

He noticed it on a Friday night. Saeran had gone out for the evening. Luciel had tried to protest, a little. It still had him on edge, his brother being somewhere he can’t see. But Yoosung wanted to see him on his own a little. 

“it’s just a movie” he said. “it’s harmless. Besides this is what phones are for. Mother.” 

“we have the same face and same age. If I have to watch you starry eye over your wife another day I might kill myself.” 

But his own night started very..strange. And it started with the strangest sentence that he would ever thought he’d hear from his wifes mouth. 

They sat on the sofa, re-watching my love from another star for the hundredth time, MC looked up at him, rubbed her stomach and said. “do you think you can get dragonfruit this time of year?” 

Do you think you could get dragonfruit this time of year?? 

He shot her a look. A look that just screamed out ‘the hell are you talking about?’ 

“what?” he said instead. 

This wasn’t a joke she was looking at him plainly. Shooting him the same expression she always wore. 

“You want dragonfruit? Right now?” 

She gave him a shrug and pulled her knees up, resting her chin on them, then shrugged. “if we can’t have one right now it’s okay.” She had a small voice as she went back to staring at the TV. 

This was the first time he had ever heard her showing an interest in dragonfruit. In fruit in general. He raised an eyebrow. And reached for the remote, turning the TV off, then lifted her from the couch. “what my wife wants, my wife will get.” He said and flashed a big grin, and took off running for the garage screaming, “TO THE BATMOBILE” 

The street vendors were already closed. And he had to ask a man to keep open his store a little longer so he can look for her fruit. But of course that man didn’t have it. – Another store mocked him when he asked for the fruit and the other one thought he was playing a joke. He ended up at a smoothie place, having to google where to find it in the city. The smoothie place was 40 minutes away from his neighborhood. 

“You did it!!” She cheered him on when he gave her the smoothie. His entire body melted when he saw that expression on her face. He felt a sense of pride over him when he was cheered on. 

He pulled back on the highway and started to drive him back home before she stopped him again. 

“wait wait wait” she coughed up, and shook her head. “pull over” she had made a funny face and rolled down the window, tossing the smoothie out. “gah, dragonfruit isn’t good at all”  
Luciel’s jaw dropped as she ccontinuedwith her looks of disgust. It had been awhile since he had looked so shocked. “We just drove 40 minutes.. went to 4 different places to get you a fruit and you don’t think it’s..good?” 

She had stopped with trying to get the taste out of her mouth, and looked up at him with big eyes now. Big glossy eyes. 

Oh no.. 

“oh no.. no baby no. Don’t do that” now he did pull over at put the car in park, but it was too late. She was crying already. Since when did she cry this easy? Was she always this sensitive? 

A car drove by and shot him a look of disapproval. 

“I-I’m sorry…I-I t-thought it would be good” she cried out, loudly. 

Ah shit. This wasn’t good. She got out of the car as soon as he shut it off and turned to her. 

“baby, im sorry I’m not mad. I promise, come back in the car.” She wasn’t wearing a coat and had to be cold. It all made his heart ache. He got out after her and went to the other side of the car. “it’s okay that you don’t like it. I don’t like it either!!” 

A car honked at them both. Another shouted at them. 

“I’m sorry…” she cried out. Luciel wound his arms around her, trying his hardest to sooth her. 

“it’s okay love, shh.” His hands rubbed over her smooth hair. He heard her sniffle again, and he frowned. He was a few seconds from breaking down and crying with her. “Is there something else you’d like? I’ll get you anything?” 

She whimpered a few more times, and looked up at him, biting on her lower lip. “anything?” 

She looked back at him as he nodded, flashing her a wide smile. “anything.” 

She turned fast and had a bright smile over her face, looking up at him. “I want seaweed soup.” She said, nodding fast. 

“You want seaweed soup?” 

She nodded fast and chewed on her lower lip. “right now?” 

“homemade.” She said firmly. And smiled wide, hugging his middle fast. “I love you so much.” 

Well, he’d have to learn how to make that one time. Maybe Yoosung and Saeran would come home faster to help make it.. 

 

XXX 

Two mornings later Luciel woke up to the sounds of MC throwing up in the bathroom. The door wasn’t closed all the way and it was loud. 

“hey hey, are you sick?” he kneeled down and held her hair back, smoothing his fingers over her face. “let’s call a doctor.. what would be open right now..what time is it…” He was turning into panic as he looked at the clock. 4:20 AM. – did he give her bad food? They ordered Chinese the night before. 

The Chinese place had poisoned his wife. – Rage filled up his body. – He was going to hack into their website and ruin them.

She coughed into the toilet and sat back. Her face looked so exhausted and tired. 

“I-I’ll call an ambulance – no. I can get you to the hospital faster. Come on, love. Let’s get you a jacket..” 

She stood, and shook her head. Still somehow managing to put a smile on her face. – God that girl’s smile did things to him. 

“I just want to go back to sleep..and brush my teeth..Ah..where’s my toothbrush..” She mumbled, and fumbled around in the cabinet for toothbrush. 

He helped her, and frowned when the light turned on and he saw her face. It was pale and signs of sick was written over it. She let him carry her back to bed and he held her until she fell back asleep. 

He wondered if he could get out of a meeting later today... 

He highly considered it even more when she came into the kitchen around ten and smelled the breakfast he was making and ran right back upstairs to throw up round two. 

Saeran, who was sitting in the next room on his phone didn’t look up, but laughed from his spot. “Is your cooking that bad, brother?” 

He wanted to do more than shoot glares at him. He sighed, and threw the food away, and went off to take care of his wife. 

He did manage to get out of the meeting, but went out to get medicine instead. – Making Saeran promise to watch over MC. 

Did he have any medicine in the house? What medicine did he even need? He frowned and pulled out his phone. He immediately scrolled right past Jumin’s number. He would not know what to do. He’d actually just quickly suggest calling for a doctor and complain he wasted his time. He whined at the thought, then hovered over Yoosungs number. He wouldn’t know, would he? What college kid knows how to take care of himself. He wouldn’t know what to get. – Jaehee! – she didn’t pick up, though. 

His handbasket was full to the top by the time he left the medicine isle. He grabbed..everything. Everything for a cold, upset stomach. Heating pads, sleep medication. He got looks from the other costumers as he stood in line and shot the shopkeeper a look right back, then his phone rang. 

“i-I’m not sure what happened.. I don’t know if it’s anything serious.. she is saying her stomach hurts..really bad.. I don’t know what to do..” Saeran said into the phone, and something snapped in Luciel. – He left everything at the counter and ran home as fast as he could. He left his car at the market as he ran home and went right to his wife, and his insides cried out at the image of her. 

She was curled in a ball on the bed. Her normally perfect face was cringed in pain and she was holding onto her stomach. She had been crying, her eyes were puffy. 

“oh my god.” He hissed under his breath and ran to her side. “sh sh sh. I’m here, where does it hurt? Your stomach?” He pulled her into his arms, and rocked her in his arms. “we need to go to the hospital.” 

She looked up at him, with a sad expression in her eyes. “You’ll be there with me?” 

“I won’t let you out of my sight. Ever” He promised, and he lifted her bridal style in his arms, carrying her out of their room. 

The doctor came into their room several hours later, holding a folder in her arms and a bright smile over her face. MC had too many IV’s in her arms and was leaning against Luciels chest on the exam bed. 

Luciel didn’t like the smiley doctor coming to inspect his sick wife. 

“First of all, I want to say the baby is nice and healthy, so far. It seems you just have a small stomach bug.. But we would like to stay a little while for examination…” 

She went on more about her stomach but Luciel stopped listening. 

Baby? 

“Baby?” He turned to look at her. “You’re pregnant?” 

MC looked just as shocked at he did. Her jaw was dropped and seemed frozen. Her hands moved down to her stomach, letting out heavy breaths. 

“I-I’m pregnant?” She looked back at Luciel and her breathing picked up. Was she hyperventilating? “That’s.. Are you sure?” 

“That’s what the tests say.. and they say It’s nice and healthy .. you’re about 4 weeks along..” 

“She’s a month pregnant?!” Luciel had to get up and look at her. He was frozen when he looked down at his wife. – His wife and now child. His family. 

A huge grin made it’s way to his face as he threw his arms around her, and buried his face in her shoulders. 

That was it. They were having a baby. 

They were making a family. God – he loved her so much. 

**She gave him his wish.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW I LOVE THE RESPONSE FOR THE LAST CHAPTER.  
> ps @ the names being called worse than satan. I screen shotted that and told my bff that i want this review on my headstone. 
> 
> i hope you like this. i had alot of fun writing this, eventhough i feel i kinda ruushed it. /:  
> funfact, when i was in my mommas belly she said she made my dad get her pizza and a hamburger for her at 3 am and then he got it and came home and she didn't want it anymore, then he had to be awake in two hours for work, i was a good lil fish.  
> comment your moms pregnancy stories!!! 
> 
> ps, im just going to call her MC in my chappters now because i really cant get used to second person and it's so hard not having a name... i'll do this until further notice. 
> 
> ugh i love you guys. keep it up. send more promtps.


	5. mine.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yoosung doesn't enjoy other men looking at his girlfriend.
> 
> mcxyoosung

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im doing yoosungs route and my hand slipped. 
> 
> i have a headcannon that he has a rather dark personality deep deep down

Yoosung had been having a hard time. – It wasn’t because of classes. And it wasn’t because of Rika again. – It wasn’t because of any of the left over pain he had buried away in his soul.

It was because of her. – All her. The love of his life, that’s what she was. She had helped him through everything. She had helped him grow and learn and live the right way. But she was giving him a hard time.

Her beautiful eyes were looking elsewhere. That smile was shining at someone else. Other people were looking her way, and noticing her. Looking at her.. as if they didn’t know that she was his. She was his.

“mine, dammit.” His hissed under his breath as they both picked up their coffee’s at the counter of the coffee shop they regulred.

MC turned to look at him, a puzzling expression over her face. He flashed his warm smile and shook his head, sliding an arm around her back and leading her out of the coffee shop, and outside. “nothing.” He squeezed her waist, but still looked back at the barista who had been glancing at her for a bit too long, shooting him a dull glare.

“You have classes in the morning today right, yoosung?” MC asked, giving her relaxing smile that seemed to always calm him down.

“mhm. And I have a meeting with Jumins company about the internship.. but are we still getting together tonight? You’re not busy, right?” say no, say no.

Her head shook and she flashed another smile. “nope. I’m all yours tonight.”

Hell yes you are. He turned a shade of light pink at his own thoughts and reached out to slide his fingers across her cheeks.

“Oh!” she raised her hand, and waved at the street. “It’s your bus. You’ll be late.”

This made Yoosung frown. He wanted to walk her to her work. He nodded in defeat though. “I’ll miss you” he pulled her into his embrace. He couldn’t help but gaze into the coffee shop behind him again.

He knew he didn’t trust him. – He was staring right at him. He was.

“I’ll miss you to—mmf” She was cut off by Yoosung leaning in and pressing his lips over hers. His big eyes closed as she leaned into his embrace and pressed the tender kiss right back against his lips.

One of his eyes opened, Mr. Coffee was now turned the other way inside the coffee shop. The slightest grin pressed over their lips.

The bus driver honked. Yoosung reluctantly let his girlfriend go and got on the bus. Moving all the way to the back so he could gaze at her perfect face as the bus toar them apart.

XXX

He was tired and overly grumpy. His meeting ran overly long because Jumin was late. The reason was because he didn’t have time to check on the CCTV of Elizabeth third during his lunch so he had to take time afterward.

“why can’t it wait? What is the cat going to do? Cough a fur ball and Jumin isn’t there to rub her tummy?” He complained to Jaehee as they waited, who looked just as frustrated as he felt.

As soon as he was on the way back he sent a text to MC.

>> the meeting was frustrating. Can I see you sooner?

He hoped she wasn’t thinking he was turning whiney again.

>> I’m almost done with work, you can pick me up?

That lifted him up in a second. Everything about him picking her up from a long day at work made fireworks go off inside his chest. – he could have cried for an hour today and he’d still be happy.

>>I’ll be there soon! Wait for me!!

A giant smile came on his face as the bus turned the corner and he pulled the buzzer, and got off at the right spot.

  
MC worked at a bakery. Yoosung loved it for a series of reasons. One of those was because when she would come over after work, she’d smell like sweets. The bakery was conveniently close to where Yoosung lived, so he could often go to her quickly. And the bakery was a safe job. – She can’t get hurt and taken from him when she made cakes all day long.

He came up to the front of the shop and looked inside. She had her soft eyes looking up at a taller man, who was looking down at her with a sly smile. – This had to be a new employee. He was wearing the uniform, but he had never seen him before. He had long hair that gave Zen’s a run for his money and a sly smile that he hated more than anything. – His jaw clenched.

No, No, No. This wasn’t going to sit well with him. – Why did boys always have to look at HIS girlfriend.

He shook his head around some and collected himself. – he couldn’t be this jealous man in front of MC. She would be upset.

Still…

“Yoosung, you’re here already?” He was snapped out of his head with the voice of his girlfriend. He focused on what was in front of him and saw her. She was still in her uniform and was holding the door open to the bakery. “it’s cold out here, why didn’t you come inside?”

Shit.

“O-oh, I.. I had to check something .. “ he looked behind him, and forced a laugh at nothing. “right, there definitely isn’t a zombie down that alley. – Did you work well today?”

She looked around him, but still laughed anyway. God, she was incredible.

“We weren’t that busy, but I trained the new employee. He wants to be a baker, but the owners having him working in front for now .. I want to go back to change, wait for me inside, you’ll freeze.”

He swallowed and nodded. He had hardly even noticed. He followed her inside and she gave a bright smile at said employee, coming out of the back. “yoosung, this is Ji. He’s starting here from today. Yoosung is my—“

“boyfriend.” He finished for her. “Yoosung Kim, how do you do?”

Were they that friendly already? She was calling him by an informal name?

“Ji. I just moved here. I lived in Germany from when I was five. I hope we see eachother often.” He extended out his hand for him. Yoosung stared for a long time, before he shook it, squeezing his hands a little too tightly.

He hoped ‘Ji’ noticed. His eyes slanted slightly.

Mc smiled, and nodded. “I’ll be right out then. Get along” she ordered. Yoosung had to give a sigh, he didn’t want to get along with this man. – He didn’t want to get along with any other man in her life. Nor did he want her too.

“You’ve lived in Germany for so long.. why did you come back?”

Yoosung sat at one of the tables, trying not to sound as bitter as he actually was.

“Oh, my grandmother lives here.. she got rather sick and my parents couldn’t come back. I offered to move back here, I’ve wanted to come back to my home anyway.”

He nodded, and slid her fingers together.

  
“You know.. MC mentioned she had a boyfriend that she had been through a lot with.. but I didin’t expect..”

They had gotten that friendly? She was telling him things that went beyond work relation?

He clenched his jaw and forced himself to bite his lip.

“Didn’t expect me, you mean?” he looked up at him.

“I didn’t mean any offence.”

He just gave a mocking laugh under his breath. “no kidding.”

His jaw clenched and he got up, forcing a smile on his face. “You don’t really have any idea what has happened with us, and I’d honestly appreciate it if you quietly disappear. But we all can’t get what you want so I’ll just say this. She’ll never be yours. So stop looking at her with those eyes. Stop gazing and wondering if you’d ever be able to have her. You, you are temporary. I-Me and her, We are permanent. Kindly do us all a favor and look down.” His voice was sharp and low. Dangerous. “She is _M I N E_ ”

“I.. I think you have the wrong ide-“

He was cut off, though. Thank god. MC came through the door, bringing Yoosung back to life. “I’m ready!” she was bright and cheerful. He couldn’t help but to give a warm smile everytime he saw her.

“Ahh, you are so beautiful. Lets go home, my love.” Yoosung went to her and slid an arm around her waist.

“Okay” She leaned into him, and waved a hand to her new co-worker. “Bye, Ji. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Yoosung shoved down the fire that was in his stomach. She just had to say bye to him, huh.

XXX

They stopped for snacks on the way home, but within an hour they were both curled up on Yoosungs couch, leaning into each other wiping away the stress from the day. He didn’t know what they were watching, some drama about a man with a brain tumor. It made them both tear up, and Yoosung didn’t even know much about the drama.

But the way the main character liked the second-lead brought his anger from her now co-worker up again. The hand that was stroking over her hair had paused.

“you’re awfully friendly with your new co-worker.” He mentioned. He gave a slight grin with she dabbed at her eyes and turned to face him.

“Ji?”

He had to take a deep breath, and calm down. “Ah, so formal.”

  
“I called you normally when I first met you.”

Yoosungs shoulders shrugged, and continued sliding his fingers through her soft hair.

“I’m friendly with all the staff. The mood at work would be uncomfortable if it wasn’t.”

Her reasoning was always so mature.

“Aw, my girlfriend is always so nice to everyone.” He sat up some and pulled her in his lap, sliding his fingers over her cheeks. “You’re so grown up and nice. Just remember that being so good to everyone can make them use you and take advantage. I’ll keep you level.” She smiled in his touch.

He leaned in and pressed a kiss to her lips. It wasn’t a kiss like in the morning. It was a long kiss with power and passion. It was a kiss that meant something. It was a kiss that meant everything.

_Mine. This girl is mine. Every part is mine. Mine. Mine._

“Are you jealous of Ji?”

His smile quickly faded. He didn’t want to hear that name again.

“Yes.”

Her eyes widened and gasped. “You answered so quickly and honestly!”

This made him laugh. She was adorable.

“Should I not be? I’m jealous of anyone who look your way. They need to understand that you belong to me.”

She looked up at him with lust and warmth. “Of course I’m yours. I love you.”

“I know. And I love you. I love you more than I can tell you. More than anyone will ever love you. So.. don’t look at him.”

“Yoosung..” She said quietly. His stomach was doing backflips.

He didn’t wait. He kissed her again. This kiss was hotter, and passionate. This kiss was forceful and full of a wicked heat. When it was over he just smirked.

“I’ll show you.. I’ll show you just how much you mean to me. I’ll prove it all. And you’ll see.. no one else can make you feel the way I make you feel..” _And you’ll stay by my side forever._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ugh fuck me up lil bab i love yoosung 
> 
> i wanted to do so much more with him and the yandere point, buuuuuuuuut i feel if i did what i wanted, i'd loose his charachter ... i think later i'll do with with daddy jumin. 
> 
> oh and in case you're wondering, i am obssessed with k-dramas. - this one is uncontrobly fond, lightly ardently. UGH FUCK ME UP DADDY WOOBIN. watch it, it's so good. 
> 
>  
> 
> BUT BEANIE, WHEN ARE YOU GONNA WRITE MCXZEN -- when im given a prompt, please do i cant wait to write tamaki -- i mean Zen.


	6. For the first time.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First time sex post whipped cream battle?  
> MCX707

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i did a thing.

  
MC looked up at Saeyoung and held out her bowl as he was getting out the whipped cream from the minifridge he kept in his room for this very reason.

Late night ice cream while having his loving wife curled up to him and watching whatever was on TV. He let out a deep breath and laid back on their bed and he drowned her mint chocolate chip in the whipped cream.

This was actually their honeymoon. The wedding happened. The wedding went.. as amazing as it could have gone. She was officially 100 % his now. There was no giving her to anyone anymore. And they both decided that it would be better for them to stay home. – And that is what they would do. Two weeks of staying home, two weeks of laying around and ordering takeout and staying off their phones and computers. No hacking, no party planning. Just MC and Saeyoung having their own special time. – Okay, Saeran was there too, but he insisted on having his own space, the upstairs loft was his.

And they broke the ‘stay inside’ rule the second day when Saeyoung saw a kitten sitting outside the door while getting the paper and it ran from him but he chased it, and it ended up getting stuck in a storm drain and it became a call to the firehouse, a trip to the vet and a call to a very annoyed Jumin to find someone to take care of the cat. – Then the second time was when there was a flyer that his favorite movie was playing in the cinema downtown for just one night and he had to beg to go.

What mattered was they were together, right?

Plus late night ice cream. They had a very healthy diet.

Saeyoung crawled under the blanket again, and sprayed some of the whipped cream into his mouth. – this earned him a big gasp from his wife.

“Cheater!” She whined and set her bowl aside. “That means you get more than me, illegal.”

“Is there whipped cream police?” He questioned, his head turned to the side.

“There should be!!” she cried out and reached for the can. “Im taking this privilege away from you” She said and held the can in a tight grip.

“Ahh, is this what married life is? Being bossed around by a woman smaller than you?” He questioned and took a big bite from his bowl.

Was that a serious question? “Of course it is.”

He rolled his eyes, and reached for the remote, during this time she rolled on her side, away from him and sprayed some of the whipped cream in her mouth.

“OI” He caught her and pointed to her, and gave his own whine. “Now you’re cheating!!”

“you did it first!! I was just making it even!!” She complained and turned to him again. He had a pout over his lips. It made him look adorable.

“Fine, give me some more” He calmed down, and waved his hand towards the can.

“THAT WONT MAKE IT EVEN!!” she yelled out again and he fell back laughing. She just scowled at him and growled. Then made a line with her lips and looked at him, watching him more. “Do you want some still?”

“YES” he yelled out again, shooting up faster than lightning. She had the spray ready, and the second he was sitting up right again, the whipped cream sprayed right for him, landing over his face.

Saeyoung sat still the longest he had in a long time. His face covered and dripping with whipped cream. MC gasped when she did it, her eyes going wide, before she settled down, and the slightest giggle came from her lips. She had wished they didn’t lock their phones away, she really wanted a picture.

He moved, and slid his glasses off his face. Then lifted his shirt, wiping them off and putting them back on his face.

“Do you think this is funny?”

She couldn’t help it anymore, she laughed out loud, nodding at him and fell backwards. Her laughing ended up in a scream because next her face was covered in whipped cream.

“Evil!!” She complained and wiped her face off with the bottom of her shirt.

“We needed to make it even, remember?”

“NOW WE’RE BOTH STICKY!” She whined out, and kicked her feet in front of her.

Saeyoung threw his arms around her as he laughed loudly and pulled her close. “You’re so adorable, how did I get so lucky?” he said in-between laughs, and laid his head on her shoulder.

“We’re making it worse.” She complained as she was crushed against him. The whipped cream from his face was getting pressed to her body.

“Shh” He said, and rested his arms around her. He went quiet and still, laying slumped against her. “Even covered in whipped cream, you’re still beautiful.” He whispered into her, and took a deep breath. He felt his face going hot.

No. He wanted to wait for the perfect moment. He had their first time planned out. He would take her somewhere nice that day, and he’d buy her something beautiful, and there would be a horse taking them home with a doorman dressed in a white suit to open their door, and their bed would be covered by three hundred rose pedals.

He sighed. Was he allowed to go against his plan just one more time? Could he be a little more greedy.

“My wife.” He whispered into her skin, and lifted a kiss to her jaw. “Since we’ve got married, I found it quite easy to keep my control. Somehow im loosing it, what is this?”

She took a deep breath, understanding what he was saying now.

“Can I be selfish, and not give you the perfect first time?” He questioned, and pressesd a kiss to her collarbone.

A moment went by without her saying anything. She just bit down on her lip and looked up at him, she slid her hand up, resting it on his side.

“This is perfect” She said in a whisper, and a nod. Looking up at him.

He felt himself falling again. How was she still saying such perfect things at all the right time. – She was so perfect all of the time.

He moved some, and rolled her over gently, tossing the ruined pillows and blanket away then slowly slid her in the middle of the bed, looking down at her messy face. He couldn’t help but let a slow chuckle leave his lips.

“Shouldn’t we wash up a little first..” She mumbled, and her cheeks turned red, leaning her head to the side. Saeyoung smirked and shook his head, and moved on the bed, sliding his legs around his waist. He moved his shirt from his body, wiping up his face with it, then slid it over her beautiful face, wiping away what wasn’t dried already.

She opened her eyes and looked up at him. Pulling a smile over her lips. She reached her hand up, sliding it through his hair.

“If.. if it hurts or you feel uncomfortable or awkward, tell me, okay? I want this to be special..” He mumbled, and slid his hands down her sides, his fingers gripping on the ends of her shirt, the tips of his fingertips just barely brushing over her milky skin.

“It’s already special..” she mumbleld, and took a deep breath, letting her husband slide her shirt off, and reached her arms up to grip the sides of his glasses.

He stopped her, though. Shaking his head, he fixed his glasses on his face. “No. I want to see you, us, everything clearly.” He whispered, and leaned down, pressing a kiss to the corner of her lips, then down her jawline.

Her cheeks were hot, and she let out a shaky breath. He loved the facial expressions she gave. It was an expression that were only for his eyes. He moved his face up and pressed his lips over hers deeply, the kiss was long and deep and full of all of his love.

He got off her again, and moved to the light to turn it off. – He didn’t want her to feel too embarrassed. A smirk went over his lips as he looked over at the position she was in. He moved over to his wife again, and laid himself on top of her, his hands moving down her smooth stomach.

“How many times have I told you today that you’re beautiful.” He whispered, his hands sliding down her mid drift, and to the top of her pajama bottoms, teasing with the elastic tying it together.

“n-not enough..” She said, and gave in to the pleasure that was arising inside her. The way her body connected and reacted to saeyoung.. lifted him up. His own pajamas felt a size too small.

“mmm. I need to make that up.” He said against her skin, and kissed her lips again, “you’re beautiful.” He said with a small voice, and kissed down her neck, “you’re so beautiful” He said, and kissed down to her collarbone, his lips dragging down her skin, pressing a kiss just in-between her breasts. “You’re beautiful.” He said, and kissed over to her nipple, flicking his tongue against it.

She let out a gasp with the movement of his tongue as her back arched some, relaxing against his touch. He had to grin around her body. God, he loved this woman, and every sound that came from her small mouth.

Saeyoung slid his hand down, sliding his fingers over the front of her panties, his own face growing hot.

“Can i.. take these off too?” He asked her through a deep breath.

Her erratic breathing picked up, and she looked down at him. “i-I am pretty sure you will have to eventually..” She told him, then let out a long gasp when he slid his fingers in her panties and rubbed against her clit slowly. “o-oh my..” she trailed off.

“Does that feel good?” He asked, and bit down against his lower lip, then moved up to take off his own sweats and boxers, letting out another gasp. She nodded, and he grinned. “I love you”

“I.. Oh – oh god.. I love you” He whined out, as his back arched and cried out. He hit the right spot. It made his face heat up again.

He moved them both, positioning himself in-between her legs, letting out a shaky breath as he lifted her hips up, and slowly rubbed his cock against her clit. “oh my god, i-I am going to go in now..” he announced, and rubbed his fingers up her sides.

“ah..o-okay..” She whined out, finding herself arching her back up, moving herself with him.

He let out a deep breath, and slid himself inside of her, this is when he heard her moan out loudly, and for the first time he was thankful his brother was in the loft.

“I..is this okay?” He asked slowly, holding himself just barely inside of her.

She nodded, and reached her arms up to wrap her arms around his neck. “y-yes.. you feel good..” She mumbled, and looked up with a grin through her red-stained cheeks. She felt herself being filled and stretched, but felt so amazing. Filled with his love.

Then he started to move. It sent her over the top. Her toes were curling and her legs moved up and wrapped them around Saeyoung waist.

He slowly moved inside of her, leaning down to press his lips deeply against hers, resting his hands on her hips, pressing his thumbs into her hip bones, his hips moving faster insider her.

Her breathing picked up, and Saeyoung’s head went up in the clouds. – She cried out right as he reached his high, he saw spots as he rode out his release, listening to the sweet sounds of his wife’s cries and moans. – they moved, and stared into each others eyes as they came down from their orgasms.

“Do you want to marry me?” Saeyoung asked, with a big smile.

MC laughed loudly, and curled her body into his chest.

XXX

The next morning, MC made pancakes. Saeyoung was reading over the newspaper in a language she didn’t even recognize, and Saeran was stirring cream into his coffee.

“Oh, by the way, were you guys watching some action movie last night? I kept hearing a lot of screaming. I almost got a little worried, almost.” He said, not looking up from his drink.

Both MC’s and Saeyoung’s faces turned a very deep shade of crimson. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> how is it that i am a female and i feel more comfortable writing yaoi smut rather than heterosexual?  
> Actually, that's wrong, i think its more of that i wanted to give them a conventional first time, eh eh. i kind of rushed, i'm sorry if i lt anyone down :(  
> also, it's difficult to concentrate when you're binge watching parks and rec for the 4th time since march.  
> i hope you enjoy it !! 
> 
> anyway, if any of you guys are fans of Yuri!! on ice, i am writing a coffee shop au now, head over to my ao3 profile and find it, if you want. and if you don't watch it, then WATCH IT.  
> h0k. i'm going to do my last chat for the night and cry,  
> i love each and every one of you.


	7. Nyan~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ZenxMC (finally) 
> 
> Zen goes away on a location shoot and Seven sends him a video that makes him feel very conflicted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey look it's a zen chapter,   
> Finally.

ZenxMC // Zen gets sent a video of MC and he becomes very conflicted.   
XXX

Zen had a headache ever since he stepped on the plane. He had to leave MC behind while he went off to play in the Bahamas. – this wasn’t playtime for him, though. That was what the rest of the cast was calling it. It was an on location shoot and MC couldn’t come with him. He complained the time there.

Stupid on location shoot. Stupid Bahamas. Okay, that was a lie, he would love to take MC here one day, when he had enough money to take her. Then he would take her, and it would just be the two of them. Minus the stares of the locals and the cast who has only just met him. – He wondered if MC would get jealous of all the attention.

Ah, there he went complaining again. Stupid production budget not having the money to send his manager with him. Everyone else had their manager, unfair. He rolled over on the beach chair he was given and held his phone in his hand again. Maybe he could call her again, he still had international minutes left..

Ah, it was 4:01 in the morning back home. He threw his phone again on the towel. Stupid time differences. Now he was pouting. He missed his love.

A lot.

Jumin probably would have had enough money to send her with him on location. – Why did he suddenly think of the trust fund kid? Yes, they were on better terms lately but.. His head shook. Now his mood was worse. He wanted to go home.

“Zen!!” The direction called out to him. “It’s time for your scene soon, you’re needed in makeup.”

Zen shook out his long hair and forced a smirk on his mouth. “Ahh, director, I don’t need makeup, do i? Aren’t I beautiful enough already?”

He heard two of the crew girls sigh as he walked to the hair and makeup trailer. If MC were here, she’d probably glare at him. Ah, he missed her glare.

XX

Two days passed, and it was finally the last day on location. He woke up that morning in a fantastic mood. – Well, it was the fact that he got to go home today and he got to video chat with MC the night before. She fell asleep while on skype with him, even if it was 11 in the afternoon, she had stayed up the night before because she didn’t know when he would call. So he got to listen to her talk, see her beautiful face, and see her sleeping face. – he woke up happy.

He woke up with a text from her, saying she loved him and that she would see him soon. Nothing would ruin his day. Nothing will.

Okay, one thing will.

“Ah, Zen there you are. I know you were looking forward to getting home but the director asked us to stay an extra day on set for last minute finishes, so don’t check out of the hotel just yet, ok.?” One of the assistants said to him.

And just like that, Zen’s bad mood was back, and he was glaring at everyone in sight. This wasn’t good for his beautiful face. – He sighed loudly. This wasn’t fair at all.

“Ahh Zen, - oh ouch you can cut someone with how sharp that glare is. Are you okay?” His co-star came up to him and slapped him in the back. She was the female lead. She was over excited about everything, didn’t have any filter at all and was very outgoing.

“I was just told that we need to stay another day.” He mumbled, throwing himself down in his cast chair. “I’m homesick,” Everyone knew that was a lie.

“Ah?” She said, and shook her head. “Sir, we are in paradise. You would never get to see a sky like that in Korea, a beach like that in Korea or,” She pointed at some men down the beach. “Boys like that in Korea.” She said, then slapped his back. “It’s just another day, your cute little manager can wait a little bit longer, besides, don’t they say absence makes the heart grow fonder? Imagine how excited she’d be when you walk through that door”

He listened to her. Then his eyes grew a little. “You.. That is private.”

She just laughed and shook her head. “So cute so cute. You are very fun to work with. – Anyways. Do good today so we don’t have to stay another day.. or.. Do bad so we do have to stay another day.” And then she let out a loud laugh, and walked to the producers tent.

He didn’t know what to make of that woman. But he knew he missed his woman. He hoped MC wouldn’t be too depressed when he called her later. – Still he found himself thinking of how they would show each other how much they missed each other.

And the start of the day was delayed five minutes.

XX

During the middle of the day when everyone went out on lunch, Zen’s phone went off. It was his e-mail tone, which he normally ignored for later in the day. But he decided to open it now, worried it could be MC trying to get ahold of him. – Ah, he needed to go home.

It was from Seven. He rolled his eyes. What on earth could he want? He could have just called.

>> You told me to keep an eye on your girlfriend, so I did it in the best way I could. But here have this to cheer you up a little.<<

>>Ps, you guys can keep the gift, I have tons. <<

The attachment was a attachment of a video. His eyebrows furrowed. Did he record her?

Holy hell, he was watching over her by CCTV?? – He looked all around and bit on his lip. No one was around. – He quickly moved to a beach chair under an umbrella, and opened the video.

MC had gotten a package. She was kneeling over the package in the living room and raised an eyebrow. Then she opened it, and pulled out three pieces. Zen couldn’t make out what they were. They were all black though and crumbled together. – Here was when MC disappeared into the bathroom after reading a piece of paper.

She came out again soon. And Zen’s eyes grew when he saw what she was wearing. It was a small black dress she had on, put over the black tights she already had on. She had on black puffy gloves on her hands. Were those.. holy shit, she put paw gloves on. His eyes grew wide. She had a black tail attached to the back of her dress.

“Oh my god.. what..” He mumbled, as he continued to watch the video.

MC then went back to the box, an pulled out one last thing. A pair of black cat ears.

His girlfriend was currently dressed as a cat, and was standing in the middle of their living room, spinning in front of the mirror they had there. – Zen didn’t know how he felt.

He hated cats. He hated them normally. – But he loved his girlfriend. And his face was hot and his pants seemed a little tighter.

“She is so cute..” He mumbled into his phone, and watched her. – She walked to the corner of the room. Where the CCTV was placed. She looked up and into the camera. She had crimson blush over her cheeks and was biting down on her lip.

She raised her hands and posed in front of the camera. One hand- Paw was higher than the other. And she pulled a small grin on her face and said one word. Her voice was smooth and high pitched. Higher than normal. “Nyan~” She said into the camera and then giggled.

Holy shit, she was imitating the worst animal on the planet but he was so turned on..

He stormed over to the directors tent, whose mouth was filled with noodles.

“IM GOING HOME. RIGHT NOW. I WILL MAKEUP WHATEVER WE HAVE TO DO BACK HOME.” He bowed a 90 degree bow and ran off towards the hotel.

XX

A day and a half later, he got out of the cab in front of his house. He was tired and he wanted to sleep for about a week. – The whole way home, he had watched the video on repeat.

Something was wrong with him. This wasn’t like him. Not at all.

He stormed in the house and found her reading a book on their bed. He gave her a warm smile.

“Zen, you’re home?” Her face lit up the second he came home. And finally his body felt calm. She was finally in the same room as him. – He loved her. He loved her so much.

“I’m home.” He said, and in a heartbeat he wrapped his arms tightly around her body, and he crushed his lips down on her lips, laying them both on the bed, holding her safely in his arms. Feeling her touch on his body, her lips against his and her heart was against his. Right where they belonged.

He was never going to go away again.

“hey babe..” He said, pulling away slightly. “Maybe you can put on those cat ears?”

“What?”

In the end she did. The paws, too. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello fellow life ruiners,   
> I am sorry if it's shorter :(   
> i was up super late working on my YOI fic last night and i really wanted to get this up before noon today so i can be lazy and do nothing for the rest of the day.   
> oh look its 1:09. better late than never?? 
> 
> okay so business time, im making a bottle chapter for halloween so comment what you think everyones costumes should be and i'll make a poll. 
> 
> until next time my precious children.   
> ps, i need more prompts, i only have one left :(


	8. Pajamas.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is two prompts mixed together.   
> 1\. MC dresses up as a cat for Jumin.   
> 2\. "from Sevens inner thoughts he says "The next birthday for Mr. Trust Fund Kid will be cat pajamas! plus matching undies!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know i just did mc dressing up as a cat for zen but im doing it again.   
> I was supposed to have this up by yesterday, but it is now the next day, mid-afternoon and imposting this. whoops?

Jumin Han stood in his bedroom, with his new gift laid out on the bed, his arms folded infront of his chest, staring down at what he had gotten. First he read the card

>Happy birthday mr. trust fund kid. I hope you enjoy your gift, it was a hassle getting the right ones in the right fabric. Wear it everynight, and please send a picture. I will pay you to send a picture. 707.<

Jumin then pulled the next part of his gift out, and he could have sword his left eye twitched. – this was..

He pulled out a pajama set, the best silk he could have ever asked for. A better material than his own sleepwear was. Yet imprinted on the silk were dozens on dozens of small white cats.

They were.. they were so very adorable.. Jumin found himself running his fingers over the fabric. Of course, he couldn’t wear these. They were for children, and he was sure MC would mock him for days. – He lifted the material from the box and found another garment sitting in the bottom of the box. A pair of silk briefs. – with the same cat patterns as the pajamas.

“Oh my god” He whispered to himself. He couldn’t wear these. He had the same deep blue silk pajamas he wore every night, when he wore them.

But luciel went out of his way to buy them for him, and for his birthday. He was thought of. And MC was out having dinner with Jaehee for the next few hours.

It wouldn’t hurt to just try them on..

He quickly changed from his suit and slid them in the laundry basket, then laid out his casual clothes, setting them on the bed, but moved for the new underwear he was given, sliding those on. They fit.. perfectly? – How did this happen? How did Luciel know his sizes, for one?

There was something very strange about that man.

Next, he moved on to the pajamas, sliding the pants on first. Another perfect fit. They were the perfect fit and the perfect length. They didn’t ride past his ankles, and didn’t drag on the ground either. He moved to look in the mirror and turned around as he looked at himself. – They felt nice.

Lastly he put on the top. It wasn’t too small or too big. It buttoned up just perfectly, and felt smooth and cool over his chest. He stared at himself in the mirror, conflicted. How did something so cute make him feel so good?

He just about jumped when Elizabeth third poked the door open with her head and crawled into the room. She stopped in front of him, and let out a small meow.

“Don’t look at me like that.” He said to her, and crossed his arms. “They were a gift, it wouldn’t be proper to not at least put them on once.” He nodded, and she meowed again.

He sighed. His cat was embarrassed by him.

She turned around and walked out of the room again. – He felt rejected by the one girl who would never reject him. He cried out.

He walked back over to the bed and went to unbutton the top button of the top when he heard the bedroom door creep open again. This time it wasn’t a small creek that was made by a cat. The door opened all the way and the love of his life was standing in the door way.

“Oh—“ She said first, looking at what was on his body.

In any normal situation, his eyes would have grown wide. He would have closed the door quickly and thrown the pajamas out the window because she saw him in such childish wear.

But today – today wasn’t anywhere near a normal situation. She was staring at what he was in, while she was wearing a short black dress, a slip, he guessed, along with whiskers drawn on her face. And black cat ears resting on her head, her hair was curled beautifully and she had on a pair of black heels that Jumin had bought for her on their honeymoon. – They were his favorite.

Now the pajama bottoms were too tight.

“I thought you were out with Jaehee tonight?” He asked, and finished unbuttoning the top.

“You think I would miss your birthday?” MC had already gotten him his present. That was a very nice watch with their initials and wedding date engraved in it, “Jaehee was just helping me get ready for now.. But.. are those new?”

He strode across the room to her, and pulled a warm smile over his face. “Luciel got me a gift. Do they not suit me?” He asked, and slid a finger up the side of her face, and over her hair.

“They are.. very much you.” She said, a pink color moving on her cheeks. It brought a slight smirk to his face.

“But.. Ah, you look.. Words can’t describe how beautiful you look.” He brought his finger up and lifted her chin, pressing his lips down against hers, giving her a slow, yet sensual kiss. Leaving his smile against it as he pulled away. “But.. Assistant Kang was the first to see you like this?”

She bit down on her lower lip, and nodded. “She did my hair and helped me buy the dress. Do you like it?” She said, she had big eyes that looked up at him, pulling her wide grin on her face. – His wife was the example of perfection.

“I love it.” He said, then lifted her up and walked her over to their bed, shoving all the blankets and clothes off it, as he rested her down on it. “it looks perfect on you, much like everything else you wear.” He leaned down to press a kiss to her shoulder, and dragged his lips up to her neck. “But do you know what will make my kitten look even better?”

She looked up at him, and bit on her lip, waiting. He reached in the nightstand and held out the small collar he kept for her, and slid it around her neck. She looked up at him with a smile on her face.

“such a beautiful kitten.” He said, and slid his fingers down her face. She looked up at him, and couldn’t bring herself to suppress a slight laugh. She quickly brought her hand up and covered her mouth, when she saw his normal, confident face fall. “You laughed, why did you laugh?”

“I just thought of something funny..” She said, and shook her head, looking at him again, then gave him another laugh. – Jumin let out a sigh of defeat. This wasn’t going as he thought it would.

“What is it?” He asked, But all she could do was laugh. She laid her head back on the pillow and continued to laugh. Jumin’s ego was dropping, anyone could tell by the look in his eyes.

Jumin sat back some and looked down at his wife. She was dressed for the first time in his biggest fantasy and was in a laughing fit, not quite how his fantasy went.

He pressed his lips in a thin line and moved one hand down and under her dress, and slid his long fingers to push her panties away, sliding them against her clit. – She stopped laughing, and Jumin gave her a smirk.

“Well? Whatever is so funny?”

She let out a slight breath, and rubbed her lips together, Jumin now had his stern and confident smirk pressed on his lips as he watched his wife unravel into his seduction.

“it-it’s just.. I came to surprise you with me as a cat, and you surprised me, wearing cats.. and then trying to play sersioully with that on was a little funny..” She admitted. But ended up laughing again when she looked at it. “They’re very cute though!!”

He whipped his hand out from her and forced the top off him, his cheeks red and looking away. MC whined when his fingers stopped pleasuring her, but couldn’t help but grin at his reaction.

“Luciel sent them as a gift, it would have been rude if I did nothing.” He said with a mutter.

“I like them.” Mc moved and crawled on top of him, pushing him down so he laid on his back this time. “We will keep them and you can wear them whenever you’d like. Don’t you think the cats on it look like Elizabeth third?” She said, and moved to straddle his waist. Jumin listened to her, and moved his hands to her sides, holding her in place.

“That’s what I thought? It interests me to know how exactly Luciel managed to find the perfect fabric with the perfect breed and color, I do not know how he does all of these things but you have to hand it to him, he really does work miracles..Oh, mm, - kitten, do you want to play right now?”

Mc had moved down and slid her palm over his semi over his bottoms, the silk from his briefs rubbing against him was sending him over the top.

“mm, yes daddy.” She responded, and slid her fingers up, and tugged his pants down, and stopped again when she saw his briefs. She blinked, and looked up at Jumin again. “Underwear too?” She asked, and he slanted his eyes at her.

He moved and she moved backward, and he caught her hands in his, holding both of her wrists together, with a smirk on his face. “My kitten keeps getting distracted.” He said, and pressed his hips against hers, rubbing his hips with hers. “in a normal situation, I’d give up and just shove the pajamas away but my kitten came home dressed like this.. don’t you love whatever I wear?”

He leaned down and pressed a kiss just below her earlobe.

“I do love whatever you wear” She whispered, he moved his free hand to slide her dress up again, and opened her knees with his, sliding his hand up to pull down her panties.

“Hmm.” He hummed in her ear, as he slid his teeth against the lobe. “I’ll fuck you, while im wearing these, so now everytime I put these on, you’ll remember just how good I fuck you, yes?”

Now, rather than being annoyed, he was thankful. Luciel provided them with a new game to play.

“Yes, daddy” She whimpered in his ear, and he smirked, reaching in to pull his cock out of the slit in the underwear.

“Ah, say it how we did the last time we put on your beautiful little collar, kitten.” He said, and dragged his teeth down her jaw, sucking in a little of her milky skin.

She whined, the feeling of his cock teasing her clit was sending her into another world. Jumin saw the look in her eyes and smirked, he slid himself over her hole, pushing in just barely, but moving away again. Her whines were symphonies in his head. – She knew he wouldn’t give her what she wanted until she said it properly.

She leaned in, and licked over her lips, and leaned into his ear, and gave a meow.

XX

Later that night, Luciel Choi was taking a break from his work, finally getting a clear chance to take a break. He rubbed over his eyes and yawned, looking down at his phone, that was blinking. It was a text message from Jumin.

“Oh did he get my gift?” He perked up and woke himself up completely as he opened the text message and went wide eyed. – In the picture was him and MC, in front of a full length mirror. Jumin was wearing the pajamas he got him, - Well, only the bottoms. Not the top, and the top of the underwear were sticking up higher than the bottoms.

MC though.. MC was dressed up as a cat. – A dress that looked stunning on her, whiskered drawn on her face, ears on her head. She was holding up her hands as if they were paws.

He could have sworn he got a nosebleed.

The caption said “Thanks for the gift.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i had the jumin and mc dressing up as cat prompt for awhile, but my platonic girlfriend sent me sevens inner thoughts and i couldn't resist. 
> 
> Also. i have quite a bit of smut prompts so im gonna space them out a bit. so i havent forgotten anyone, i will get to them all before i decide the chatroom is offically closed!! 
> 
> Also, kinkshame me, i have a jumin-daddy kink. 
> 
> okay, next update will probably be the halloween update.   
> Beanie out~


	9. spooky ooky ooky halloween special

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "aw man guys, they had a bottle episode without me!" -V screams in the distance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whoever knows the reference to the title will get a promo on tumblr. just leave your links if you get it.

 

“Where is Saeyoung?” Saeran asked MC as she finished tying the balloons to one of the poles. – She was dressed as an angel for the Halloween party. Saeyoung thought it was fitting, when they were out shopping. – ‘because you saved me like a guardian angel, so you have to be my angel’ Was what he said. – So, Halloween came, and she was dressed in a long white gown with sparkles on it, white wings and a halo head band. She was proud with how she looked.

“I think he’s still getting ready.” She said, and handed him a balloon. “Aren’t you going to get ready?” She got down from the step ladder, and looked at him with a frown. – The others were meant to be arriving anytime.

“Oh” He said, and reached in his jacket pocket, and slid on a pair of glasses. “I’m ready now. I’m my brother.” He said, and blinked. MC stared at him for a long moment. Saeran just turned around and went to sit on the couch, pulling out his phone.

“We’re here” Jumins voice sounded from the doorway. He held a bottle of wine in his hands and the small smile over his face. – His suit was all black, along with the tie and cuffs. And on his head sat two pairs of black ears. He just put on a cat ears. – MC found it fitting.

Jaehee came in after him. – She wasn’t wearing … much of a costume. More like her same work clothes she always woar, and a witches hat on her head.

“You’re a witch.” MC greeted them, giving them both a wide smile.

“I was just going to come like this, but Mr. Han insisted that I wear it.” She said, and giving her a kind smile. – Mc couldn’t help but to think that her costume suit her as well.

“Where are Zen and Yoosung?” She asked, looking out the door behind them.

“I was going to have my driver pick them up, but Yoosung needed Zen’s help getting into his costume so they’ll be coming soon.”

Mc blinked. He needed help getting.. into his costume?

“Love, I need help getting my paws right..” Saeyoung came down from the stairs and everyone in the room looked at him.

Saeyoung Choi was dressed in a orange.. fur suit.. Orange ears over the mop of his hair, and orange slippers. – Oh, he even had a tail.

“oh people are here.” He said, and laughed, pushing up his glasses.

“I..” Jaehee said first, and rubbed her lips together. “Well, I wish I could say that I expected anything different.” She said with a sigh, and took a seat on the couch.

“You put the poor animal to shame.” Jumin hissed, and crossed his arms.

“and what are you supposed to be..” He tried to fight back, but he ended up just pointing to the ears that sat on his head. Then he let out a giant sigh, and shook his head. “Well, one of us is going to have to change!” He sang out, then twirled around, and slid an arm around MC’s shoulders. “Do you think I look nice at least?”

“you look very fabulous.” She said, and gave him a kiss on his cheek. He gave her a wide smile at the action.

“We’re here!!” Zen’s voice echoed from the doorway. – Zen came in with a wing headpiece and a toga, also with gladiator sandals. “I’m amazed at how easy it was to get in the house, last time it took us 45 minutes.” He mumbled.

Behind him came Yoosung. His normal blonde hair was hidden by a metal helmet, he was about 3 feet taller than he actually was. He had squares over ever limb that lit up.

“What exactly are you?” Jumin questioned him.

“I’m series 4800 from Legend of Z. You all need to be educated in your video game antagonist.” He fought, and crossed his metal-clad arms. – Everyone’s costumers were so very.. Them.

“Oh we’re all here then!!” Seven clapped his hands together, and grinned. “Then, I’ll be right back.” And with that he ran out of the room, his tail swaying after him.

Mc shook her head, and greeted Zen. “What are you supposed to be?”

Zen flashed his smile at her, Jumins eyes rolled from where he stood with his hands crossed.

“Isn’t it obvious? I’m The highest and most beautiful of all Greek gods, Zeus” He said proudly, and grinned wide.

“Do you even know mythology?” Saeran said from his couch, barely lifting his head from his phone.

Zen’s head whipped behind him. “Oh my god, I didn’t even notice you there.” – This just earned him a chuckle from Saeran.

“I think you’re more like Narcissus” Jumin said now, clapping him on the shoulder. “I think it fits his personality, don’t you think?”

Now Zen’s face fell and his eyes narrowed. “I don’t have any clue why yo-ACHOO. – AH JUST BEING AROUND YOU MAKES ME – ACHOO.” Zen was throwing a fit. It brought a smile to MC’s lips. – It had been awhile since everyone got together like this. Everyone was still just the same.

All one big happy family. She rubbed over her stomach. – But her mind quickly shifted, because the house darkened out, metal went over the windows, another loud bang came – followed by a “SHIT.” – Right from Saeyoung’s mouth. – Then he ran in the room, and gave a forced smile.

“Welll.. um, I may have a situation.”

Saeran stood up and crossed his arms. “What did you do?”

Saeyoung gave a nervous laugh and itched the back of his head. “Well – I—“

He was cut off by the sound of alarms. “Alert Alert. Manual lockdown will commence. Locks will release at 6:00 AM. Alert. Manual lockdown will commence.” Then alarm sounds went off. Jaehee and Yoosung both covered their ears. – Jumin shot him a death glare and Zen just shot him a look of panic.

“6 AM? I CANT STAY IN THE SAME PLACE AS THIS GUY FOR THAT LONG” Zen shouted and shook Saeyoung’s shoulders.

“I can’t stay out all night. – Elizabeth third needs me” Jumin tried to say with his calmest voice. “Call someone, - Saeran, can you fix this?”

“Nothing is tighter than his security, - nothing can override it..” He mumbled, and shot his brother a glare. “what if I had plans..” He complained.

“Call someone to check on Elizabeth.” Jaehee put in, pulling out her phone.

“during lockdown – There’s no service in here. – it’s quite literally a lockdown.” Saeyoung whined, and looked at MC. “I was only going to put the doors on lock and I accidently hit the lockdown switch..” He mumbled, and hung his head like a sad puppy.

“If you quit hacking, why do you have such a tight security, you guys aren’t in any danger, are you?”

He just gave a sigh, and shook his head. “I still wanted security.. This is a little tamer than I had before, good thing I uninstalled the flames..”

“FLAMES?” Zen and Yoosung both shouted at the same time.

“I need a drink.” Jumin said, and sat down. “You made the alarm, so you can turn it off!”

“Ah, - see I wrote the code in case I thought of that, I made it for that reason. I can’t shut it off, it’s impossible.” Then he hung his head in sadness.

Everyone thought Zen’s face couldn’t get any redder. Everyone was about to explode.

MC clapped her hands together, and grinned. “I always wanted a sleepover with everyone.”

Everyone in the room groaned, except Saeyoung. He gave an excited clap.

“I’ll get some candles, you find everyone some blankets.” He jumped and got excited again.

“Why do we need candles when we have lights—“

The alarm voice came back again. “Automatic power off will commence in 3.2.1.” – And so did the lights.

XX

“Maybe we should play a game.” Yoosung said. – It was the second hour and everyone was sitting on the floor in a circle. They were eating cupcakes that looked like eyeballs that MC made and drinking punch that Saeran called blood. – Yoosung took off most of his costume, leaving just a grey jumpsuit on and his arm armor.

“What kind of game can we play in the dark. – And before you even think it, I’m talking to you Saeyoung, we’re not playing tag.” Zen said, and pointed at the boy who was leaning against MC.

“We can play Never Have I Ever” He said, and grinned. “I played this at my freshman orientation, we had a sleep in orientation. It was fun.” He said, and grinned. Then picked up a candle. “Whoever is going will hold the candle. They say never have I ever and whoever has done it, is supposed to take a drink.”

“Except we’re not drinking tonight.” Saeyoung pointed to him.

“We could drink tonight.” Jumin put in.

“We’re not drinking tonight.” He repeated, and shot a glare at him through the darkness.

“Fine, we’ll use punch, let’s play!! It’s better than sitting around and doing nothing until dawn.” He said, and bounced in his seat. “I’ll start.” He held the candle in front of him and grinned. “Never have I ever taken on five guild masters at once and won in LOLOL” He grinned, and took a big drink. “You guys are boring!!” He complained.

“I took on six, does that count?” Saeyoung said, and had a smirk on his lips. Yoosung scowled at him.

Jaehee went next. She held the candle in her hands and smiled. “Never have I ever watched Tales from Westerlan back to back three times and have no regrets.” She said, and took a big drink.

“My movie?” Zen said, and perked up.

Mc took a drink from hers next.

“Really?” Saeyoung shot her a look, and frowned.

She shrugged her shoulders. “I didn’t understand it the first time.”

“Or second??”

“Your wife supports me quite well, ah. Im touched. – But I wont get into what the meaning of the movie is- Actually it’s going to bother me if I don’t. You see, It’s the tale of two forbidden lovers who-HEY.” But something hit his head. A crumbled up piece of paper thrown from Jumin’s hand.

“Who is next.” He said, It was in fact Zen. He shot Jumin a glare and held the candle in his hand. Then he grinned. “I have one that will get Mr. Trust Fund Kid. – Never have I ever had a girlfriend before.”

Everyone drank – Except for Yoosung and Saeran.

“EH.? EVEN JUMIN?” Zen questioned, and shot him a bad look. Jumin just gave a shrug.

“But Jaehee they said girlfriend.” Yoosung said, shaking his hand to her.

“I heard you clearly.” Everyones eyes went wide. Saeyoung burst out in laughter.

“YOU GUYS ALL SUCK.” Yoosung shouted. “I DON’T WANT TO PLAY THIS ANYMORE.” Yoosung threw his body back and started to throw a fit. – Everyone laughed.

XX

It was running on the fifth hour and Everyone was laying in a circle again, wide awake. “Let’s tell scary stories.” Saeyoung said, trying to avoid listening to another complaint of having too much work to do from Jaehee or another fake sneeze from Zen.

“Does anyone even know any scary stories?” Jumin answered with a bored voice.

“This one time, in LOLOL I was—“

“I HAVE ONE.” Saeyoung sat up right, crossing his legs. “I will tell everyone, - Zen, pass me that candle. – Oh love,” He said and patted MC’s head, “If you get scared just hold onto me, I’ll protect you.” Zen made a gagging noise at his words, but sat up to listen anyway.

“It was when I was in the Amazon, for a mission when I was hacking.”

“No one actually calls it, the Amazon, brother.” Saeran said, not opening his eyes.

“Shut up. – It was deep in the forest. – I’m not really sure where it was, but it was a little village. – It was small and basically abandoned. And let me just tell you, this was true, when I got home I typed in the coordinates and the village was there, just sitting in the middle of the Amazon. – Anyway. The village was mostly deserted, all of the people moved to the big cities and places where.. where they can actually live, you know. – But suddenly, a little boy comes out of a house.-“

“Hold on” Yoosung stopped him, he was hugging his pillow to his chest. “If there were no people, how was there a little boy, was he lost?”

“If you would let me explain..” He hissed, and swatted his hand in his direction. “So there was a little boy. And he was just standing there. And he sees me walk up, and he asks ‘I need help getting home.’ And, well, of course being me, the Defender of the universe, I couldn’t say no..” He said, and gave a grin. “So I went with the little boy, and he led me into this village. – now, everything about this village screamed erie, It was broken, quiet, all the houses were eroding away, but the boy kept leading me somewhere. – And so I fillowed him. – Into a two story house. – First, there were spiders crawling up the walls. But, I walked in the house. And BAM.” He screamed suddenly. Yoosung jumped from where he sat. “The door closed behind me.” He let out a loud sigh, and looked like he wanted to kick someone.

“the suspense is killing me” Jumin mumbled.

“I followed the boy up the stairs. And he pointed to the room at the end of the hall. – And this next part.. I started walking towards the room at the end of the hall. – And then – BAM. The door disappeared. – It was scary. It was in one instant. It was like magic before my eyes. The dor was there one minute, and the next it was gone, It was frightening. – So I turned around, and all the other doors were gone too. And the walls. The whole house, it disappeared. – Okay, now I was scared. Plain, I need new pants and my bed- scared. I ran, in any direction I could run. I just ran, and where I ran.. – the road led me to a grave yard. – And the grave that I tripped in front of.. It was the face of the little boy on it.”

He stopped talking, and everyone was quiet. Mc just blinked up at her husband who had his goofy grin on his face.

“Oh you have got—“ Zen stared to say, but Yoosung jumped up quickly.

“YOU CAN SEE GHOSTS? WHAT HAPPENED THEN.? DID YOU SEND HIS SPIRIT TO THE AFTERLIFE?” He asked, a little too excited. – He shook his head, though. And laughed.

“No I went on with my mission and came home as quickly as I could. – But I do wonder if that little boy is still there in the middle of the forest.” He nodded.

Jaehee was staring at Yoosung with a slanted expression. “I wonder if we’ll ever have a friend who is more gullible than you”

XX

Eventually. Everyone fell asleep. They were all spiraled across the floor. Yoosung found himself curled around his costume and Zen was inching a little too close to Jumin. Who fell asleep to the remaining battery of his phone to a picture of Elizabeth third. Jaehee was sleeping on the couch and Saeran was asleep sitting up.

Mc sat up in her spot curled next to her warm husband. – She couldn’t help but to smile. The night went completely different. They had only planned on a small Halloween get-together. It turned into something way more.

“You’re awake?” Saeyoung said, he had sleep in his voice, and yawned. “It’s weird not sleeping in our bed, right?”

“It is. But it’s not bad. Tonight was fun.” She said, and curled with him more.

“Ah it was, wasn’t it?” He wrapped his arms tightly around her. “We have a good group of friends, right? Even when we’re locked in together, we still have a good time.”

She nodded, and looked up at him. “Do you think we’ll still have fun nights like these after the baby is born?” She asked, as his hand went to her stomach, rubbing over it slowly.

“We’ll have even more fun with baby.” He said, and leaned in to give her a kiss.

“You’re having a baby?” Jumin asked, They didn’t notice him sit up, and shake out his hair. His voice wasn’t quiet. – It woke Zen, who jumped back when he realized how close he was to Jumin, which woke everyone else in the room up.

“Huh? Jumins having a baby?” Yoosung asked, rubbing his eyes.

“No, MC and Saeyoung are having a baby.” Jumin said, crossing his arms. “You guys weren’t going to tell us.?”

“No no!” Mc said, shaking her hands. “We wanted to wait for the first trimester to pass.. that’s the hardest part and I didn’t want to jinx it..” She said, and bit down on her lip.

Saeyoung rubbed her arms slowly. “Will you guys support us?” He asked everyone, giving them a smile.

“When is the Trimester over?” Jaehee asked, straightening out their clothes.

MC looked at Saeyoung, and bit her lip, and looked down at her feet. “Seeing as how it’s past midnight.. the first trimester is over today..”

She was brought to tears. Along with Saeyoung and Jaehee.

They all cheered.

XX

  
They got out in the morning, and everyone rejected Saeyoung’s offer for breakfast. – Saeran went right up for his room and shut himself in. Jaehee took her leave as soon as the doors opened.

“You two.” Jumin said, and pat their shoulders. “You’ll make fantastic parents.. if any of us should have had kids.. its you two.”

MC blushed, and he left.

“I’m going to buy you a present first, don’t let anyone else.” Zen said, pulling a half awake Yoosung out the door.

MC turned to Saeyoung, and smiled wide.

“We made it through the lockdown.” Saeyoung said, and wrapped his arms tightly around his wife. “I love you. I love you my wife.” He kissed the tip of her nose.

She grinned. “And I love you.” She said, moving on her tip toes to kiss his nose back. “And I love you, but please work until you take that sort of alarm out, what would happen if it happens and our child is there and needs help?” She said, and kissed him again, then went for the stairs. “Ahh, so sore. Time for a bath…”

Saeyoung watched her go. He took off his cat ears and couldn’t help but smile to himself.

They were having a baby. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS WAS SUPPOSED TO BE UP HOURS AGO BUT HALLOWEEN HAPPENED???? Im sorry guys.   
> &&& i choose their costumes before the halloween update happened. -- if you don't know about greek mythology, naarcissus is the son of a greek god who went sixteen years without seeing his reflection, so he is passing by a river one day and he sees his reflection and he is so overcome with his beauty that he just dies because he cant date himself basically - GUYS GO READ THE BOOK ZEUS GRANTS SUPID WISHES, a no bullshit guide to world mythology. if you have any interest in mythology and you want an easy way to learn it, i really reccomend it. 
> 
> what else can i say. I hope you had a good day.   
> next chapter we have some angst, so hope you guys are ready for that becaUSE I SURE AM.   
> itsnotlikeangstismyfavouritethingtowriteoranything.. 
> 
> oh yeah, this was supposed to be scary but.. it turned into fluff. oops?


	10. Hanahaki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "If i had a flower for every time i thought of you, I could walk thru my garden forever."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Proceed with tissues. 
> 
> Heilotrope flower symbolizes eternal love.  
> White Carnation symbolizes sweetness;innocence.  
> Foreget-me-nots symbolizes memories. 
> 
> Hanahaki is a fictional illness that after recievig this prompt i've fallen madly in love with. Credit to whoever's universe made the illness.
> 
> Im not sure if the prompt wanted me to go along the lines of one sided love or bam in your face throwing up flowers, so that's i went that route because it's honestly, so beautiful.

“We are here, reporting live from K studios, where production for the popular drama ‘DREAM’ records. We’ve just received news that the studios released a press release that the series will be on a short hiatus. If you remember it was reported a few weeks ago that the popular actor ZEN had to take a leave from a different project, It was rumored that the star had a short stay in the hospital, and took a break from his volunteer work while on sick leave. – It was announced that he will be stepping down from his role as the lead in DREAM. It’s unclear if his character will be re-casted or if they’ll change the plot completely, whatever it is, we’re all hoping for the best and wishing ZEN a painless and speedy recovery.”

Zen flipped the TV off and rubbed over his eyes. He was scared to even turn his phone on, it would surely be blowing up by now. – It would be all over the internet, all the message boards, in the papers and on everyone’s blogs. Zen was sick.

He sighed. He didn’t even tell his manager to say he was sick in the press release. He just needed a break from everything. He needed to get better.

Even though, even he knew that was impossible. What he had.. No.

He sat up on the couch and lifted a purple pedal he had laying next to him. – He wondered just how could his misery could be so beautiful.

“It’s so like me. To be put down with such beauty.” He mumbled to himself. Even he couldn’t bring it to boast about himself. – He let out a sigh and took a long drink of water. At least now he was used to the taste of his heartbreak.

What a shame. – Even the taste of her flowers from the distance was fading.

He needed to get away.

Loud banging came from his door. – He groaned, he didn’t want company. He wanted to wallow.

He wanted to vanish.

He pulled himself up anyway, and walked to the front door. – When he saw from the security camera made his stomach turn and the nausea set in.

Why did she come? Why was she here? Why now?

“go away. Go away. Go away” He whispered into the wall, and stared at her. – MC stood in-between two men. – Yoosung and Saeyoung.

She showed up here with him. – He hunched over and coughed. – His throat felt small and caved in. His hands clawed on his throat as he sunk to the floor in his fit. – a lump of grey pedals came from his throat.

“Shit.” He spit, as he took in deep breaths. – This wasn’t fair. None of this was fair.

Was this his punishment? Was god really this cruel?

“ZEN” Yoosung was banging on the door now. “ WE KNOW YOU’RE HOME, THE DOORMAN LET US IN”

Of course. He wondered if he should file a complaint. – No No. That would be something Mr. Trust Fund Kid would do.

He sighed, and opened the door, only slightly, and stuck his head out, forcing a smile on his face.

Just being in her presence.. She was a white carination. – A beautiful flower he’d never reach. Whose love he’d never receive. – Even her aura was beautiful.

“Zen” Yoosung said with a frown over his mouth. “Why didn’t you tell us first? It was so upsetting hearing that you’re sick from the TV”

“Ah.—“ he turned his head and coughed a little, a grey pedal fell from his lips. “I’m sorry.. it was suddenly.. I’m sure I sent an e-mail..” He mumbled, and looked at the hall behind him.

He needed to stop looking. – She wasn’t his to look at.

“More importantly, can we come in? It’s a little uncomfortable talking in the hallway, - did you know there are reporters out in front of the building, ahh, Zenny you’re so popular.” Saeyoung cooed.

There was a time where he’d be honored to hear him say that. – Ah, shit. This wasn’t fair.

“Oh – I don’t want any of you guys to get sick .. especially our beautiful flower here.. I’ll let you in next time.” His stomach was turning with every word his spoke. – And his throat felt tighter with every word.

MC turned pink with his words, and Saeyoung’s eyes slanted behind his glasses. Zen forced himself too laugh and shake his hand at him.

“Of course, we all know who planted that seed.” Zen mumbled, and turned his head, coughing behind his door. “Ah, im sorry guys, I’ll call all of you later, I promise it’s not bad.” He lied, and dug his nails into his palm, to distract the feeling of his throat closing in on him.

“You don’t look that good.. Have you seen a doctor?” MC asked, and clenched the bag she was holding to her chest.

She couldn’t be worried. She wasn’t allowed to be worried for him. – This wasn’t fair.

‘be worried for Saeyoung instead’ he almost said.

He just shook his head and forced another smile. “Don’t be worried. I always recover fast, right guys” He grinned, and yawned. “I need rest, is all.”

She reached out the bag and handed it to him. “It’s medicine and food” Yoosung said, smiling wide.

“Yoosung made the soup because when I made mine, Saeyoung forgot to put labels on his ingredients and I added sugar instead of salt.” MC said with a laugh. – Were they living together now? Cooking at each others house? He wanted to scream.

“I’ll eat yours next time” Zen winked at her, and smirked. MC gave him a smile.

‘Don’t do that. Don’t look me in the eye and smile like that.’

“You have to get better soon or I’ll re-activate the security cameras and check on you myself.” Saeyoung said, and messed with the wire to his headphones.

“Security cameras?” Zen questioned too quickly. – No, that was impossible.

“Ah time to go, Get better soon!!” Saeyoung said, and reached for MC’s hand.

She gave him a smile. “Get better soon, we still have to marathon your movies, remember?” She said with a smile, and turned, walking back to the elevators with Saeyoung. While they left he heard Saeyoung say. ‘but how can you stand to watch melodramas for 12 hours.”

Zen sighed, and was left along with Yoosung. His eyes were full of worry and panic. “You’re sure you’re okay, Zen?” He asked, and frowned. “You look like your whole face is swollen.”

So much for going out beautiful.

“I’m fine.” He forced a smile. His throat wasn’t as tight anymore with her away. “Go home and study instead of playing games tonight to make it up to me.”

Yoosung frowned, and shot him a look. “I didn’t get you sick.” He grumbled, and crossed his arms.

Zen gave him a laugh. “Goodbye, Yoosung.” He said, before closing the door all the way, and let out a deep breath. – His whole body shook as he slid down to the floor, his legs moving up to his chest.

“Why did you have to come here with him.” He mumbled, and pressed his face in his knees. “As if I need a visual reminder of where your heart is.” He sighed, and rubbed over his eyes. “Ah. I’m so tired.” He coughed up another pedal.

XX

He was having a happy dream. That’s how he knew he was a dream. – Happiness.

And it was her. – His whole dream was just her. – She was looking at him. And only at him. There was no one else. No Saeyoung, no Jumin, no Yoosung. None of them for her to look at.

There was only him. Her eyes were full of beautiful purple heilotropes. – That’s how he knew it was a dream.

“There are so many different scents of flowers in here, it’s nauseating.” A deep male voice interrupted his dream. – He cracked his eye open and saw Jumin Han standing above him. “The rising actor who is climbing to the top is so careless he can sleep on the floor next to his bed, but not his bed.” He said, crossing his arms.

Just what he needed. “How did you get in here?” He groaned, and coughed. Pulling himself on his bed. He had not made it to his bed, only having mustered up enough energy to pull himself to his room, and yanking his blanket from his bed, curling in a cold spot on the floor.

“I paid the doorman” He wished he had enough energy to scream. But he also didn’t know if he wanted to scream at Jumin for using his money for power again, or his doorman for giving into it.

“Great. You can leave now.” He said, and looked around for a bottle of water. There had to be one somewhere..

“I’m wondering how long you’ve been throwing up flowers. Was it when you fell in love with MC? Or was it when you found out she wont really love you”

Fuck, this kid was forward.

“I asked you to leave.” He hissed. – He didn’t know what he was talking about.

“Get up, get dressed, we have about 20 minutes to get to the doctors.” Jumin said casually, sitting in a chair he had sitting in the corner of his room, crossing his legs.

Zen shot him a long look. “Look.. I don’t know what you’re talking about but, regarding me being sick, I’ve seen a doctor once. I don’t need your help.” He yanked his blanket up again, throwing it over his head, he coughed up again, gagging when another pedal slid from his throat.

“You’re throwing a fit like a child..” Jumin mumbled, and crossed his arms. “Your home is covered in flowers and the scent is so overwhelming I could pass out right here. It looks like you’re trying to use this house as a greenhouse, instead. You’re so weak you can’t even sleep in bed and, you’ve been wearing the same clothes for three days. We’re not seeing a normal doctor, now get dressed.” Jumin’s talking was more of an order.

Zen didn’t move, he just listened to him. All he could do was breathe.

He hated him.

“How do you know I haven’t changed clothes” He mumbled into his pillow, closing his eyes tightly, curling into himself.

“I’ll make coffee. Hurry up.” He got up, and Zen listened to the sound of his expensive feet hitting against his room, the sound of his shoes getting distant.

What could his doctor tell him that he didn’t already know? – He coughed. Then he cursed.

XX

“Zen.. Can I call you Ryu?” The doctor said. She was in her 40s and she had soft skin. Her hair was long, and she had glasses on her eyes. She didn’t wear a doctors coat and the room wasn’t a medical examination room. – There was a couch, and a chair. Did Trust Fund Kid take him to a therapist?

“I’d prefer if you didn’t.”

She wrote something down, and nodded. “Zen then.. I can understand that. You relate more to your success rather than your given name. It’s kind of like after a Doctor becomes a doctor, every time they say their name, that is what they are called..” She laughed under her breath.

Zen didn’t say anything, he just sat holding his stomach. He already calculated the distance from here to the nearest bathroom. – it was far enough that if he had a fit, it wouldn’t be close enough.

“Zen, I am not here to talk about your feelings, I’m not a psychologist, though it’s a fascinating subject.” She said, and put her notes down. “I spend my time studying alternative medicines and studying diseases and cures for illnesses that are.. uncommon. Unreal, almost.”

Jumin sat in the opposite chair, his legs crossed, sipping a cup of tea. Zen looked over at him, he had his eyes closed didn’t appear to be in the conversation.

Zen looked back at the doctor, and let out a deep breath.

“Zen, you know, you’re not the only one in the world with what you have.. though, there are only a few known cases and even those, people are trying to say the opposite. – I mean, society deems that impossible. People don’t just throw up and cough up flowers.. It’s unreal. – Where would they come from? That’s not how the human bodies work. – The best doctors and researchers spend their lives trying to prove the opposite of unrealistic.” She said. The look in her eyes were warm and kind. Zen wished they could put you at ease. “Then again, true love can do the impossible and unrealistic, as we have seen.” She finished with a laugh.

“You think love made me sick?”

“You call this being sick?” She asked, and shook her head. “I would not call this being sick.. I would call it very inconvenient and frustrating, and a nightmare, but it’s a beautiful nightmare, right?” She let out a long sigh. “One sided love is..truly a heavy burden. Not a lot of people can handle what you’ve been dealing with. The first person who had Hanahaki went mad before it could even get to him.”

Zen was quiet as she spoke. – This was unreal.

“Hanahaki?”

It’s the disease born from love. – One sided love. A single flower for every time you are denied the love. – A heart.. A hear is truly more greedy than any thief in this world. – And this disease.. it can kill you, - it’s much like heartbreak, right? Though, I personally would choose having flowers growing in my body before having my heart broken.”

All Zen could do was let out a deep breath.

The flowers are lethal? No- No. That wasn’t right. That was all wrong. It couldn’t. – no.

“Your mind is running a hundred miles.” The doctor said. “I can see it on your face.”

Zen took a deep breath. “its.. fatal?”

“Of course it is,” She said, and pulled a manila file out from her stack on the table in front of them. “the more pedals that are inside your body, the more your normal systems stop. They’ll obstruct your breathing. – The deeper you love the more will appear. They will swallow you whole, and the only thing in your place are the pedals that brought you to the state you’re in now.”

Zen’s breathing picked up and he stared down at his feet. – No. No. This was impossible.

All because of her? All because of a girl? A perfect.. a perfect, sweet, beautiful and positively untouchable girl. – This wasn’t fair.

None of this was fair.

“Tell him of the cure.” Jumin’s voice said now. – Zen’s head looked up.

“The cure is quite simple, in a sort of complex way. - You let go of your love. – There Is a surgeon I work closely with. – Just like when a person has cancer, the doctor will go in and cut out the tumor. – The surgeon will go in and cut out your love for her. And that will be it. Your life will go back to the way it was before.”

The logical answer was simple. – Any sane person would go with that answer. His head told him everything he needed to hear to make up his mind.

‘she’ll never love you.’

‘you’ll never wake to her.’

‘you’ll always be the friend.’

‘Saeyoung will always be number one, you know this.’

Zen took a deep breath. “Is it that simple. Can you really erase love that easily?” Zen said, and cleared his throat. “Mr. Trust Fund Kid over here will believe you because he’s a robot with no emotions. – But I know the answer is not that simple. – It cant be. You can’t just take persons love and cut it out like it’s a tumor. Love is… love is sacred. Love is an emotion that overpowers every other emotion on the planet. Love stings and is tragic. It leaves scars on your soul that you can never get rid of.. And even though it hurts.. It kill. Love is tearing me down piece by piece. And one day soon, It will drag me down completely but.—“ Zen stood up and shoved his arms through his jacket again. “Even if it’s just me. – Even if I’m the only one who feels that. I’d rather die than to give up on love.”

Zen bowed his head, and looked over at Jumin. He sat with his legs crossed and was staring at him. Zen’s breathing was fast, and he felt his throat closing in.

Was this his decision? Would he just endure?

He turned and walked out of the door, and didn’t allow himself to cough once until he got proudly out of the building, it was there that he hung his head over a bush and coughed up pedals.

“Do you really want this? – I’ve read, spoken to people. – You can get better. Healthy.” Jumin said from behind him. Zen looked back to see him. He stood with his arms crossed and a look of doubt written on his face.

“I don’t expect you to know. – Care, Think about. But I’d rather die, choke, become a garden.. Than to look at that woman and feel nothing, - She doesn’t love me. But It’s quite alright. Because I love her enough for the both of us. And I think that’s okay.”

Zen let out a breath, shoved his hands in his pockets, and took off down the street.

What he had was unreal. – But what he felt was more real than anything.

He wondered if V felt anything of this pain when Rika turned her back on him and he was forced to give her up.

XX

Zen was having trouble breathing. – He was clutching his phone in his hands. He knew he shouldn’t do what he was about to do. – He’d be swallowing daisies all night. – His eyes were red and they stung. His face was too pale and his body was in too much pain.

He looked at the group photo he had of everything. – He looked at MC.

“Can I be selfish? Just for a bit?” He asked the picture-her.

He pressed speed dial 2. She answered on the second ring.

“Zen? Are you feeling better?”

No. No he wasn’t. ‘I’m dying’

“A little bit. Im really exhausted, though.” He laughed into the phone. Her voice was sweet and calm, yet full of worry all at once. That’s unfair. “Never mind that.. If I had a flower for every time I thought of you, I could walk in my garden forever.”

He knew he was being stupid. His eyes were so heavy.

“Eh? Are you practicing your lines again with me?” She asked, and gave a slight giggle at the end.

It felt like a bullet to his soul.

“Ah.. I guess I’m saying pointless things again. Hey MC, can you do me a favor? Go to the flower shop hand purchase a bouquet of the flowers Forget-me-nots. Put them everywhere, but think of only me when you see the flowers. Think of how beautiful I am. But think of other things about me, too.” He mumbled into the phone.

“Huh- Oh it’s Zen .. but – I don’t think he’s that well. – Can we go over? Hey, Zen. We’re coming over.”

No. No. No. No.

He hung up his phone and curled in a ball. His vision got blurry again as he hugged his knees to himself. He didn’t need to see them together at his end. – It’s not fair. Nothing about his life was fair.

He took the photo and smashed the frame, taking the picture out an folding the members away. – Then it was only MC. It was only her, posing for just him.

The way it should be. The way he should have been.

  
“don’t forget to buy the flowers.” He whispered into the photo, hugging it to himself.

In the end it was true. – Unrequited love was tragic, it was pain. It was darkness and it was lonely.

But fuck, oh god.

“My love for you is so beautiful.” He said, as the pedals from a black rose came sliding out.

He wouldn’t wish one sides love on his darkest of nightmares. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i tripped and fell in angst.  
> This was supposed to be up last night.  
> This was my longest chapter, im really proud of myself. - Forgive me if i missed any typos in the editing process. My mind is running a million miles a second. 
> 
> Untl next time, friends.  
> PS, the title for the last chapter was referenced to Alyssa Edwards' halloween special.  
> She is my love and should have been the runner up in RPDRAS2


	11. Zen's Valentine's adventure.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zen get's himself into a pickle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i played the valentines update and accidently wrote this.

MC yawned and stepped up the last step to her apartment. – Their apartment. MC had been living with Zen for half of a year by now, and she still got butterflies in her stomach when she thought that at the end of the day, she comes home to the same room as her love.

She dug around in her bag for her keys, and rubbed her eyes. She wished she would have stayed home today, and not gone with Jaehee to help plan for an event at work. She was pretty sure the callouses she got from moving things around had tiny little callouses on top of them. – She sighed and shoved the key in the door. She hoped Zen was home, she just wanted to curl on his side and rest.

An eyebrow raised before she could even open the apartment door , noticing a white piece of paper sticking out from the side of it. Was the delivery man leaving the menu’s in the door again despite both Zen and MC asking them to put them in the mailbox? – She reached for the menu and didn’t know if she should sigh and smile like a school girl. She ended up doing both.

It was a headshot of Zen winking, with sharpie over the picture it said, ‘welcome home, babe’ – She knew this photoshoot. She went with Zen to the photoshoot and glared at his fans who were standing on location drooling over him. She also had to glare at Zen for winking and blowing a kiss to them. She laughed at the memory and opened the door, leaving her shoes and her bag, she walked more into their apartment, and looked at the photo on the wall.

The second picture was in between a poster they had put of a play that Zen had done a few months ago and a picture of MC and Zen when they went on vacation together to the beach. – The newest picture, though was just of Zen. One he did for a magazine last month, it was of him advertising a suit company and he had looked amazing in that suit. – This specific photo though, wasn’t like the one in the magazine. This photo was blown up and the writing on it said. ‘Aw babe, I missed you so much today.”

MC gave the picture a look. What was Zen up to? She shook her head and hung up her jacket in the closet, and tied her hair up before walking to the hall, noticing the carton of milk sitting on the table from the corner of her eyes.

“Did that man really forget to put this away again?” She mumbled to herself and sighed, shook her head and turned to the kitchen, picking up the carton an moved for the fridge.

The fridge was the third thing that was different in their apartment. – Before she left to meet Jaehee the fridge was plain. Not so plain, it had a bill on it, but now, now it was different. The fridge had a series of selfies that Zen had posted to the doors. – Even the magnets had pictures of Zen on them.

“Where did he even get these?” She mumbled, and laughed under her breath, then took the post-it from the freezer, reading it. ‘Ha! You thought I left the milk out again, but I didn’t.’

MC’s eyes rolled and she stuck the note back in the place. When did he even get the time to do all this? She would have noticed him bringing in all this before.

“Zen, Are you home?” She called, and left the kitchen, making it for the bedroom. “Why is your face all over the apartment when I can just look at your face in person?” She mumbled

“O-oh b-babe! You’re back, would you mind giving me a min-“ He was cut off though. He was cut off my MC walking in their bedroom and taking in the scene before her.

There were rose pedals over the floor, the lights were dim and calming music was on. – It would be very romantic, except for one thing. That one thing would be the mastermind behind the whole event. Zen.

Zen was laying on their bed, he only had on a pair of red silk boxers. One arm was flailing in the air, and the other one was raised. – No, no, that’s wrong. It was locked to the bedframe. It was handcuffed to the bedframe. – And a small key had fallen to the floor.

“Oh.” MC said, as her hands rubbed over her face.

“Babe. I have a perfectly good explanation?”

“Is there a perfectly good explanation as to why you are handcuffed to our bed?” She couldn’t even think about asking why his face was all over their apartment.

“I-Could you just hand me the key?” She couldn’t help but laughing a little under her breath.

Zen sighed, and stopped struggling his body. “I had planned a nice valentine’s day pre-night..”

MC’s eyes grew and she whined. “I thought we were going to that new Italian restaurant downtown? I even have my outfit picked out” She whined and sat at the end of the bed, over Zens feet.

“No, No, babe. – Ugh please just get the key.” MC didn’t move, she only continued to pout. “Awh, don’t look at me like that, you know it hurts my heart, - We’re still going to Magginos, this is a pre-valentines night. – Agh, - Fine. I was going to woo you and suggest having a little different fun.. With the handcuffs, - But, I thought they might be uncomfortable on your wrist, so I decided to just try it on myself first .. and then I dropped the key.”

MC looked down at Zen. Trying to suppress the laugh that was trying desperately to come out.

“Don’t you dare laugh!!” He whined now, and started flailing his arms again.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, it’s very sweet.” She leaned up and kissed his lips quickly, and retrieved the key. “Does this explain all of the pictures of you all over our home?”

She reached up and unlocked him from the bed, and his face brightened up immediately. “Yes, it took a lot of time. Did you like them? Ah, I got a very good deal on the price for blowing up the suit photo.” He said, and grinned, wrapping both of his arms around her waist.

“I especially like the magnets.” She said, and pressed a kiss to his lips. “Thank you for our pre-valentines.” She told him, and pressed another kiss to his lips.

“I ruined pre-valentines already, but I love that you tried to make it better.” He whispered to her lips, and slid his long fingers through her hair.

Her head shook, and a smirk fell on her lips. “I don’t think you did, though.” She said, and held her wrist up to the handcuffs.

A spark went off in Zen’s eyes and the same sly grin came over his lips. “mhm, you woke up the beast. Happy pre-valentines, my love.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know i said i was taking a break from my fics, but the update inspired me to write this. fun fact, i was having dinner at my moms one night and my best friend/ roomie / platonic gf texts me and says that she accidently tied her wrists together.


End file.
